The Princess: Genesis
by Dazz Cambo
Summary: Set 13 years after the events of Final Fantasy IX. At last Gaia is at peace and the scars left by Brahne's reign have been healed. This Fiction focuses mainly on Reina Tribal, Zidane and Garnet's daughter before and after she is captured from the castle.
1. Ipsens Demise

The Princess: Genesis 

Prologue: Ipsens Demise

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own the Final Fantasy franchise or any of the characters from the video game. However the character of Ipsen Oeilvert and this story belongs to me. These events take place many years before the events of Final Fantasy IX…

The sun set past the solitary horizon of the Fortis Continent and everything lay still; the sea rippled gently in the warm spring breeze and the sky converted into an enchanting rusted-red. However, there was still one man treading the ancient plains of Asphodel- his energy collecting duties were almost complete. He was no ordinary adventurer though, his name was Ipsen Taharka Oeilvert and he was the Supreme Ruler of The Fortis Kingdom. He was clad in a long, dark cloak with the hood pulled down to cover his distinctive features; only his small mouth and rough stubble were visible. In his hand he gripped a spectacular golden blade measuring around two meters in length- making it virtually the length of its wielder. The hilt was forged of pure gold from deep within the Hestian Mines and was etched with three sparkling emeralds.

Fortis had once been a weak, spineless Kingdom which trembled beneath the shadow of its opposition. Then one summers evening, Ipsen and his League of Disciples had arrived upon the backs of Golden Chocobo, bringing hope for the future of Fortis. They established themselves within the capital city of Hestia, posing as an Elite Combat Force and were inevitably employed by the Royal Family itself. After a series of dark events, Redeal -Ipsen's mentor and loyal inquisitor- had murdered and deceived the young warrior onto the Royal Throne, thus initiating Ipsen's reign of abused power and cruelty.

The Supreme Ruler came to an abrupt halt upon detecting his foe; there was a brief pause whilst he listened followed by his typical smile.  
"At last I've found you 'Your Majesty'" he whispered before turning to be faced by a dark and ominous looking forest.  
Malicious giggles wept forth from deep within the obscurity of the thick trees- carried forward by a tall barrier of mist. Ipsen smirked, muttered furiously beneath his breath and strolled inside, flaunting no fear of what lurked beneath the darkness.

It was damp within and stunk strongly of rotten tree bark; hope and happiness ceased to exist there. Suddenly, Ipsen stopped dead in his tracks and glanced across to the foot of the trees which towered above and dwarfed him. Three goblins, as foul as was possible, emerged from the curtains of mist and brazenly stood before him, craving a battle.

For anyone who isn't knowledgeable of Gaian creatures, goblins are vile creatures, small humanoids that are known for their violent, destructive, behaviour, breeding like flies, killing each other off and then starting the whole cycle over again- they are guaranteed to be travelling in a pack. These particular goblins were of no exception: two wore similar garments, green bonnets complete with a blue stripe, woolly white shorts, dark-blue waist-coats and a pair of large heavy boots. The apparent 'Marshal' goblin was clothed differently though: a piece of studded-leather armour, a blood-stained helmet and a gold-laced belt with the name 'Rozero' etched upon it. It pulled a twenty-four inch dirk from the scabbard around its bony hip and pointed it threateningly toward Ipsen. It was by far the ugliest of the group, its canary-yellow hair was incredibly greasy and its clothes were dank and putrid.

Ipsen grew instantly weary of the attempted criticism and without delay he swung his blade in a circular motion toward the enemy. There was limited time for a reaction before the head was claimed cleanly from the Marshal's narrow shoulders. Ipsen reached into his cloak to retrieve a large crimson bottle with a bizarre nozzle- a pearly, transparent aura immediately hedged the goblins decapitated body and drifted across the cold night air- it was effortlessly sucked into the bottle. The small dial on the face lit up and a double digit appeared onscreen- Ipsen examined it curiously before looking up in anger and disgust.

"This is absolutely pathetic- eighty nine is all you had?" he growled to the blood-shod cadaver.

Finally realizing that Ipsen had slain their leader, both remaining goblins hastily drew their knives carved of flint- the dirtiest of the duo sprang straight for Ipsen, its knife ready to strike. But the Fortisian King dodged swiftly with ease and caught the disorientated goblin in mid-jump. He tossed it at an old oak which was steadily decomposing- it shook somewhat as they collided. The goblin fell into a crumpled heap at the roots, surrounded by a mound of broken bark. Ipsen repeated the energy-bottle process and studied the dial once again.

"That brings tonight's effort to a grand total of one-hundred and thirty- these weaklings do not deserve the title of monsters".

The remaining goblin stood frozen in fear-it quivered as Ipsen eyed it furiously. He tightened his grip on the hilt of his blade yet his observance had been drawn to the wild overgrowth in the background; a loud roar erupted from the exact spot on which Ipsen was focused. "Now that I've found you, there will be no more fools-play" he murmured through a sick, twisted smile. From the depths of the darkness lunged a massive purple beast which snapped the defenceless goblin in its powerful jaws and swallowed it whole.

This creature appeared to be precisely what Ipsen Taharka had been searching for. It measured around 3 meters in height and 5 meters in length. This titan was a Behemoth, yet it was abnormally bigger; it was in fact the infamous 'King Behemoth' of Gaian legend. It had two large, yellow horns portraying from its square skull- both measuring at least a meter. It had a bushy turf of golden fur upon its wide forehead and its paws were as wide as a knight's standard shield- its claws were razor sharp and looked incredibly lethal!

Yet Ipsen was calm and pretty relaxed, as though this beast was nothing but an ant on his path. The Behemoth growled at the tyrant, portraying fear in its beady eyes which even Ipsen himself didn't show. As it tried to daunt its opponent, the Behemoth angrily bared its huge, yellow teeth- embedded in which were the body parts of a dead Hedgehog Pie. It lowered its head and raised its posterior in preparation to vanquish its target, who didn't seem brace himself for the upcoming attack. It lunged at Ipsen who effortlessly flipped onto its muscular back and plunged his beautiful sword straight down into it; green, poisonous blood splurged out and streamed down its torso. The Behemoth pushed up onto its hind legs in an attempt to pitch an unprepared Ipsen off but he jumped down gracefully to land a few meters before the injured creature. It continued to moan in pain- Ipsen's sword was still embedded deep within its back. It was both shocked and confused, Ipsen was characterized by great celerity and that would prove to be a problem to a sluggish, two tonne creature such as it.

Ipsen was totally at ease with the battle and he readily dodged to the side as the Behemoth charged him once again. Then with all the strength he could muster, Ipsen punched it directly on its bulging throat. It repelled in affliction immediately and begun to choke up thicker clots of blood.  
Ipsen sniggered as the Behemoth continued to suffer- he despised any creature which flaunted its power and bullied smaller beings. He had now officially grown weary of the battle and he had the sudden desire to slay the beast, freeing innocent creatures of their torment. Above all this beast wasn't nearly as challenging as he'd hoped and he sadly wondered if he'd ever find his equal.

Ipsen slowly raised his left arm to eye-level, spread out his fingers widely and whispered an ancient incantation to himself. A large violet light burst forth from his palm, balls of chalky energy circled the Behemoth and were sucked inwards hitting it with an earth-shattering impact; there was a blinding flash of light as the entire forest lit up. The King Behemoth had vanished; it'd been totally wiped out. All that remained of the short battle besides rubble and dust was Ipsen's famous weapon, The Templar. He guided his hand into the domain of the strange bottle and retrieved it once more- this time the energy materialised from the empty area in which the Behemoth had stood. It formed into a large orb and was forced into the bottle with great resistance- it became sealed inside and the bottle vibrated with sheer power.

"Mission successfully completed" Ipsen announced decisively as he beamed at the dial which displayed a very large figure.  
That was it, three years of tedious work and effort had finally brought with them a result- Ipsen knew that Lord Garland would be pleased with his work. He retrieved The Templar Blade and began his tread back towards Fortis Castle which was barely visible as a speck in the distance. He found it difficult to believe how painstakingly close he now was to being reunited with Colin and his with his father-Zaci Oeilvert. Suddenly there was a loud rumble in the sky and warm rain began to gently drift down- Ipsen cursed his luck and sped up, thinking it best to transmit the energy to Terra as quickly as possible.

Suddenly, the wispy clouds that veiled the starry night sky were blown apart in a mighty flash revealing a large, eerie 'eye' which Ipsen recognised instantly, it belonged to the grand Terran warship, The Invincible. The Fortisian King halted in his steps and peered upwards in awe, wondering what had possessed Lord Garland to travel to Gaia at this hour. Perhaps he'd come to give Ipsen the prize he'd requested several years before?

Ipsen felt a strong pulse tendril through his chest as he realized the malevolent plot that was unfolding, Garland was creating a powerful freight of energy onboard in the bridge of The Invincible. He Struggled to understand why Garland wanted to destroy his beautiful Hestia and dishonour their agreement. He placed his left hand on his muscular chest and whispered a different incantation; an emerald aura illuminated him instantly as the Haste spell took effect. Ipsen felt almost weightless now and without a moments thought he dashed as rapidly as his limbs would allow in the direction of his enchanted castle. For if he reached Fortis Castle, he'd be shielded from the blast by the legendary Protection Aura- which Disciple three, Strago had cast-over it as a precaution.

Energy of a gargantuan scale burst forth from The Invincible and smashed directly into the heart of Hestia City. The explosion spread out upon impact, claiming Ipsen mercifully as he turned to escape in the opposite direction- he was dead within an instant.

A long, cruel laugh filled The Invincible, an aged man with short white hair and a silver beard was insanely pleased as he gazed down at where the grand city of Hestia had once stood proudly- Nothing could yet be seen through the thick clouds of dust. This particular old man was in actual fact, the powerful Terran warlock who went by the name of Garland. He was clothed in strange garb: a sleek, black armour from head to toe and a long black cape which draped from his shoulders. The most noticeable peculiarity sported by Garland was the small red orb installed in place of his stomach- it was a battle wound he'd received during his previous attempt at conquering Gaia, hundreds of years before.

The dust soon dispatched from the plain of Asphodel and Garland was granted his first look at the destruction he had caused. However, his laughter was severed short as he realised even with the city destroyed, leaving behind a deep canyon in its place, Ipsen's Castle appeared to be unscathed. He begun to panic as he realised his plan had failed- Ipsen was surely in his castle and had most likely survived.

If this was to be the case, Garland knew undoubtedly there was no way of conquering Gaia without confronting Ipsen. His infinite battle powers far surpassed Garland's and he doubted even his valued Genomes could fell him. He activated The Invincible's advanced devices and dispatched several probe pods to scan the surrounding area below; they detected billions of life energy, fresh from the former inhabitants of Hestia, but none that were remotely close to Ipsen's tuned ki.

Garland paced back and forth across the glossy bridge of his ship, thinking there may yet be a way he could weevil himself out of his predicament. Suddenly, the nearby devices begun wailing in alarm, Garland whisked around eagerly and examined the screen closely. An energy anomaly was detected towards the centre of the crater, rising up into the cold night air to fuse with Gaia once again. Garland's sunken eyes widened in glee upon realising the source of this mysterious energy, it did indeed belong to Ipsen Oeilvert.

He continued to cackle as he marched through the slim, futuristic corridors towards The Invincible's cockpit to set co-ordinates for Mother Terra. The past decade of prudent planning was set to award Lord Garland over the course of the upcoming century; The Invincible spun around whilst it hovered and shot back into the Universe at an increasing speed.

The entire population of Gaia was deeply saddened due to the loss of many innocent lives that night but could barely contain their happiness that King Ipsen's dictatorship was finally over. Memory of Ipsen and his League of Disciples was erased from the pages of Gaian history and tales of the Fortis Continent steadily deteriorated from legend into an ancient myth, passed on through the generations between weary travellers. It was thereafter renamed, The Forgotten Continent which, to this day, still bears the scars of Ipsen's existence...

* * *

Well that's the Prologue finished. What did you think?. What is your opinion of Ipsen Oeilvert? Please, when you review, do not hold back on the criticism because I love it, it helps to improve my work. Anyway please submit a review, thanks. Dazz Cambo. 


	2. Life Energy

The Princess: Genesis 

Chapter One: Life Energy

Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy franchise or any of the characters from the video game. However this fanfiction and Reina Til Alexandros VIII belongs to me. These events are set thirteen years after the events of Final Fantasy IX.

The thunder struck down fiercely around the dark castle of Alexandria; several bolts collided harshly with the towering sword which erected upwards from the castle face. The unseasonable rain lashed violently against the worn cobbles of the town square and the erratic clouds served as a mysterious veil that sheathed the night sky. Despite this, even when drenched or overshadowed, the city of Alexandria remained as beauteous and joyous as it deserved. It had taken an intense period of over three years to restore after its untimely destruction- the events which led to this incident had been thereafter dubbed, 'The Mist War'.

Zidane Tribal, the reigning King of Alexandria, stood in the castle throne room, glaring into the vicious storm and condemned deep within his thoughts. The twenty-nine year old monarch was an easily recognisable man due to his cute, boyish visage and sand-blonde hair which was styled in spruce clumps. His most identifying characteristic was by far his coconut brown tail- a mark of his dark origins. He was befittingly clad as a true Royal: a ruby-red jacket with crème fur lining the shoulders, a soft silk shirt and a pair of pressed bottle-green trousers.

The throne room itself was a balcony/room hybrid which opened out to an attractive view of the city which lay far below. It contained the King and Queen's throne, numerous paintings of ancestors and several suits of armour which were lodged into the cold stone walls. The tall arch which led into the room was guarded by two Alexandrian soldiers who, on regular intervals, nodded and switched which side they guarded.

There was definitely something troubling King Zidane due to his anxious behaviour- he continually glanced across at the nearby clock and scowled. In truth, he waited apprehensively for the substantial results of examinations being carried out on Amarant Coral- one of his oldest and most highly valued friends. Methuselah Tot, the renowned Alexandrian doctor, had been summoned to Lindblum where Amarant had been discovered in a state of dementia. When word of his condition reached Alexandria Castle, Zidane yearned, at once, to see his friend but Doctor Tot protested and the King reluctantly stayed behind.

Zidane feared that Amarant had been the victim of a violent or psychological onslaught yet he was forced to wonder, what few men possess the skill to defeat a warrior of Amarant's caliber? The thirty-nine year old bounty hunter was initially from the Outer Continent to the North of Gaia and was indeed one of Zidane's blue-ribbon friends. They'd both started as bitter rivals until Zidane proved himself as the superior warrior before sparing his life- Amarant repaid his debt by accompanying Zidane on his quest and they soon became dear friends.

Suddenly, a thunderous racket filled the nearby corridor and King Zidane knew instantly that it was being produced by Captain Steiner's rusty armour, which he'd been reluctant to scrub over the past few years. He had purchased it from old Deimos Hundeggan at Lindblum's Weapon Shop and discarded his other tatty piece to a pedestal in his sleeping chamber.

Adelbert Steiner was a toned down but still slightly pompous Knight who thought of nothing but his duties as Pluto Captain and Army Lieutenant. However, he was an extremely skilled warrior and an asset to the Alexandrian army; Zidane was grateful that Steiner and his wife, General Beatrix, were loyal to the Royal Family and to the Alexandrian Kingdom.

Steiner was rarely seen without his famous and powerful broadsword, The Excalibur II, which was strapped firmly onto his back. One of the vigilant guards moved forward to block the entryway- barring Steiner access to the King. "State your business Lieutenant, His Majesty the King has requested that no one disturbs him". Steiner frowned and peered over the guard's shoulder at the dejected King before coming to a bold decision. "Stand aside, I am a close friend of the King, I believe he'll wish to see me" he whispered before pushing past her and descending the small steps. Upon reaching the bottom he turned and dismissed both guards from the room, they gladly approved and marched in single file through the arch.

Steiner joined Zidane in looking over the balcony and scrutinized the city, determined to spot something peculiar to report. It was strangely unlike the Pluto Captain to be lost for words, during one period in time he showed no problem with yelling abuse at Zidane; however, his perspective was changed significantly when he became King.

"Has any news arrived from Lindblum Lieutenant Steiner?" Zidane asked uneasily without drawing his eyes from the storm which raged like a dragon before them.

Steiner shifted his glance toward his King with a sheepish expression dressed upon his square face. "No word on Amarant's condition has reached us yet Your Majesty but I'm confident our own Doctor Tot can find a cure for him" Zidane forced a weak smile, shuffled across to his throne and took a seat; he shared none of Steiner's optimism. He beckoned for the ageing Captain to join him, who declined the invitation immediately; he'd never dare be seated upon his Queen's throne thus remained stationary. As Steiner sadly examined an unusual painting of his previous Queen, Brahne til Alexandros XVI, he realized there was an important issue yet to be discussed.

"What of Princess Reina? with authorisation I would gladly station The Knights of Pluto in the vicinity of her sleeping chamber. There's a chance that this mysterious attacker could arrive in Alexandria and the Princess should be a top priority". Zidane tilted his head down to the floor and quivered due to the thought of another attack before coming to his decision. "Very well Lieutenant Steiner, assemble your knights in the region surrounding my daughter's chamber and do so with haste"

Steiner saluted Zidane and quickly departed from the room heading in the direction of the castle courtyard where the knights were currently stationed. Mere minutes passed from Steiners leave before the opposite chamber doors swung open to reveal a small, billed creature, he was the legendary doctor and researcher, Methuselah Tot. He treaded across the cold, detailed tiles and into the throne room to join King Zidane whose eyes widened with alarm; he was prepared for the worst news thinkable. The acclaimed doctor was dressed in a purple and green suit and placed upon his head was a black bowler hat, wrapped up in a purple ribbon. He appeared to be very excited; he paced back and forth tugging on the purple fur which shot out from beneath the brim of his hat. Zidanes gaze followed Tot in suspense until he could handle the tense atmosphere no longer.

"So come on then!" he snapped, greatly inflicted by the silence "How fares Amarant?"

"Hm? Oh yes, my apologies Your Majesty. It's terrible business of course yet from a medical point of view this is step forward, it'll help us to discover the cure. The Regent informed me upon my arrival in Lindblum that Amarant had been discovered unconscious in the Business District and judging from his wounds, he'd travelled quite a distance. No amount of Curaga spells volunteered by Lady Eiko was enough to bring him into a conscious state. The strange thing about this incident is that this illness isn't on record, it's completely unknown!"

These words offered no comfort to King Zidane; he had difficulty understanding what had happened this dark night. "Doctor, he must at least show some symptoms of a known condition" he inquired, a slight quiver hinted in his speech.

Tot shook his head doubtfully, crushing many of Zidanes hopes in the process. "Apart from his minor injuries, Amarant Coral has perfect health Your Majesty, it appears that his ki or life energy as it is professionally known has almost completely been diminished meaning nothing but the core of Amarant's mind and body remains. He has become a soulless golem; my sympathies go out to you my King". Zidane closed his eyes tightly as tears began to trickle down his tender cheeks- it was a rather painful sight for the eminent doctor to witness. Then suddenly Zidane remembered something he'd once overheard Baku talk of in his days as a thief- a possible cure.

"W…what about the Doga's Herb? Is it not said to cure absolutely every condition when mixed with the correct botanical ingredients?" the King croaked as he fought back another stream of tears. Doctor Tot stood in complete silence as he thought for a few seconds before giving a response. "Your Majesty, even if I overlooked the fact that the medicine you refer to is against Alexandrian law, there is still a high probability of it killing Master Coral during treatment. Such is the significant drawback of that particular leaf".

Zidane kicked the floor with his glossed shoes as hard as he could, 'Dammit, forgive my uselessness Amarant' he thought hopelessly as he stared at the cold marble flooring. He felt as though his entire world had been flipped upside down; the thought of never getting to speak with his old comrade again sickened him. Doctor Tot lifted his head from a silent prayer as he remembered a passage from an ancient tome he'd once read.

"I remember now, there is one possible way that we could attempt in order to discover a cure. However, we'd require the help of the powerful Hosoplar Draught, retrieve this and we could enter Amarant's mind and witness the exact moment of his attack. Through this we'd actually see the technique that was used which I can analyse and work on a cure. The downside is that the Draught is incredibly rare these days, you'll find it only in the Ancient Asphodel Forest on The Forgotten Continent, where it is produced naturally in a mystical stream"

Zidane's face lit up marvellously; there was something he could do to contribute to Amarants recovery after all. He glanced across at Tot and smiled, wiping the tears away from his sparkling blue eyes. "Tomorrow morning, I'll journey to the Forgotten Continent, I'll find the Hosoplar Draught and I'll return here with it at once, we can still save Amarant!" Zidane yelled cheerfully. Doctor Tot knew Zidane to be the finest warrior for this particular quest but something concerned him still.

"If I may be so bold Your Majesty, I suggest that we postpone this quest for a few days, if Amarant was indeed, as we fear, attacked then there is likely some form of logic behind it: Lady Freya, Lady Eiko and Lady Quina may also be at risk, they must be gathered here at once and warned of the potential danger they face"

Zidane thought about this for a moment before deciding that Doctor Tot was indeed correct. "Very Well Doctor, I will arrange for the seventh Abunai Tatakau to be held early, that'll be guaranteed to entice the others here. If nothing else it will keep me relaxed and put my stressed mind to ease for a few hours before my trip"

Zidane escorted Tot back to the solitude of the downstairs library, where he'd continue to research into the matter. After bidding his farewell, King Zidane turned and headed back to his sleeping chamber and to his beloved wife. He got the distinct sense that things were going to become a lot more interesting in Gaia from this point on...

* * *

So what do you all think? I'm wondering if anyone realises where I got the name of Zidane's daughter Reina. I'd also like to point out to Raine Ishida who reviewed my fic that the prologue is set Before FFIX and so that is the reason for Garland still being alive. Anyway please submit a review. Dazz Cambo 


	3. Firion

The Princess: Genesis

Chapter Two: Firion

Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy franchise or any of the characters from the video game. However this fanfiction and Reina Til Alexandros VIII belongs to me. These events are set thirteen years after the events of Final Fantasy IX.

It was hot in Alexandria today, in fact it was the hottest day of the year so far. The sun beamed down upon the marvellous city and illuminated the tidy rows of square houses. Alexandria Castle looked far more majestic in the searing sunshine than it had ever done before. The regal fortress resembled a mighty sentinel as it dwarfed the settlement below- its various turrets and towers glowed proudly.

Due to the overwhelming heat outdoors, Princess Reina Til Alexandros XVIII had retreated to the cool shade of her sleeping chamber and found herself powerless as she fell into a deep slumber. However, the temperature of the sickening heat soon rose and she woke, disrupting the nightmare she had just been suffering.

The virtuous Princess sat up slowly as a warm drip trickled down her forehead, stretched her arms into the air and allowed herself a wide yawn. Then memory of her nightmare suddenly came flooding back to her. She had been trapped in an archaic city where she was confronted by a mystical old man who cultivated terror in the naïve child. Before vanishing he had uttered a short sentence which stuck securely in Reina's mind "Lord Ipsen shall rise to power once more and Gaia's greatest saviour shall ultimately fall. In time you will understand and choose to undertake your destiny. "

Despite the element that felt absurdly realistic, Princess Reina attempted to forget as much as she could. She tugged back the transparent curtain surrounding her four poster bed, shuffled over to the window and took a seat on the cushioned ledge. After unlatching the lock, Reina shoved the window wide open and allowed the sunlight to pour in. The warm rays caressed her soft cheeks as she gazed out into the exquisite summer's day. She picked up the amber binoculars she'd received in honour of her twelfth birthday and placed the lenses before her striking, chestnut eyes.

As she gazed down towards the town square her desire to join the hustle and bustle grew stronger. Reina's parents were highly protective around her and simply wouldn't permit considerable freedom. "One day you shall become Queen of Alexandria and all these doubts shall sizzle away". Her mother would speak these words whenever there was a dangerous or ambitious glint in her daughter's eyes. However, Reina strongly detested the thought of becoming Queen and longed to be a roguish adventurer, oblivious to her own father's dark past of thievery.

Suddenly her heart jolted, General Beatrix whom Reina admired greatly was in the town square conversing with Mr.Hippaul, a wealthy card shark. Beatrix was an amazingly skilled and beautiful warrior, famed for defeating Gaia's greatest gladiators. Today she was dressed in a suit of gold-plated mythril armour, worn under a satin silver coat. She was equipped with the powerful knight sword, Save the Queen, which was occupying her expensive and beautifully embellished scabbard.

The young Princess had once hoped that she'd become a General herself, but the Queen dismissed her dreams immediately and even put halt to her training sessions. Reina sat in admiration for a further few minutes before returning the binoculars and enjoying the prospects of what the future held. As she dreamily studied her surroundings she caught a short glimpse of the last person she intended to see- Lieutenant Steiner was stood close by, atop the dungeon tower.

Reina sprung back in disbelief, her father had sworn to put an end to the 'custodian' rule. She peeked down in time to grasp his attention before he uneasily shifted his eyes towards a flock of Trick Sparrows which had chosen that particular moment to fly past. She forcefully tugged the windows shut (the panes of glass made an unhealthy clink) and shifted the lock into place; she could feel her blood boil as it coursed around her body.

Suddenly she remembered her father's promise and her anger disbanded. He had sworn on his life that he'd train her in battle this afternoon on Alexandria Plateau. The young Princess skipped happily over to her antique wardrobe and pulled open the doors to reveal her very own sword, The Zulfagar. She removed it carefully from the glass cabinet and steel clips which held it securely in place, cradled and admired it for several seconds before taking some simple stabs at thin air.

She bent under her bed to pull out a chest which was forged from a unique dark oak and was lined with a rare gold; it had gathered a thin layer of dust suggesting it was rarely opened. Reina reached into her pocket and brought out a small brass key, she stuck it into the lock and after some poking around, it gave a loud click. The Princess pushed the heavy lid over, retrieved her small, silver scabbard and returned the chest under the bed. She attached the scabbard to her side, tightened it to a perfect fit and slid The Zulfagar in.

She walked over to her dresser and beamed at the reflection looking back at her, Reina Til Alexandros VIII was a beautiful, young lady even at the tender age of twelve. She had waist-length black hair which hid streaks of blonde towards the root, her skin was clear and soft to the touch. She wore a pearly white t-shirt, adorned with countless cotton roses and around her neck hung the Falcon Claw pendant, an Alexandrian treasure and Alexandros family heirloom. Her thick brown belt held up a pair of tight, crimson pants, tucked into blood-orange buckle boots. She spent several more minutes admiring and brushing her sleek hair before she pulled open a drawer and drew out her only battle-potion.

She walked over to the bedroom door and without a backward glance she stepped out into the Royal chamber foyer. The sight which met her chestnut eyes caused her to gasp aloud. For some unknown reason, the main chamber played host to the Knights of Pluto, all of whom kept their focus squarely on the Princess. She attempted to ignore their constant gaze as she walked on to meet her father. Two of these knights voluntarily held the large oak doors open, granting Reina access to the lobby.

As she approached the Royal Throne Room, she could make out two distinct voices, clearly speaking in a secretive manner. The first of these voices belonged to her father, King Zidane, the second however was stern and unfamiliar to Reina. She turned to tread back towards her chamber, realising that her father would prefer not to be disturbed. However, she was forced by her inquisitive nature to backtrack upon hearing mention of her name.

"Firion, I understand the situation but I have no reason to believe your theory. Reina is young and very timid, introducing her to any of this would be absurd" said Zidane as he paced back and forth across the balcony.

"I would hope that you understand my reasoning then Your Majesty" answered Firion, breaking the tense silence that lingered. "By allowing me to accompany the Princess to The Outer Continent, I can promise her safety until we gather more knowledge. I've studied attacks of this nature and they are very similar to the way the 'Seven Disciples' snared their victims"

King Zidane gave a nervous laugh as he glanced out into the fervent sunshine. "Firion, you speak of events long deleted from the pages of history. Allowing Reina to leave is ridiculous and I do not believe these attacks are connected to the Oeilvert reign whatsoever. At this time as you are aware Firion the Olgan's are unreliable, therefore I shall be rejecting your proposal" There was a lengthy silence in which none of the dissimilar men spoke.

Reina was bewildered, could it be mere coincidence that her dream also referred to an Ipsen? Growing intolerant to the vain hush, Firion spoke in a less civil manner. "Your love of family will be your downfall Zidane, it renders you a weak and pitiful target" He paced to the unguarded arch, smiled willingly at the vacant hallway and turned to face the unfazed leader.

"I wish to discuss this no longer for now, your dear daughter stands outside this very room, listening to every revealing word"

Reina was thunderstruck as she knelt only a few metres away from Firion, who had mysteriously known she was eavesdropping there. Her initial thought was to hide but Firion being aware of her presence made it pointless. She scrambled onto her feet and waited anxiously. He rounded the corner to discover her cowering there, clearly frightened of the Olgan Warrior. However, Reina was pleasantly shocked by the appearance of Firion he wasn't horrid, as his voice had suggested, but attractive and rigid.

He had fiery, red hair held up by a banana-yellow bandana; his eyes were darker than the midnight sky and he sported a thick scar travelling from his right ear, across his forehead. He was clad in typical warriors' garb: a blood-red training vest torn across the front, revealing his muscular chest and a pair of dark-blue pants. Around his waist he wore a dark-brown belt holding numerous daggers and short swords; strapped securely upon his back were two broadswords, both measuring around one and a half meters. The most peculiar piece of equipment he wore was a steel band around his left upper arm.

Princess Reina smiled weakly and shifted to the side as Firion briskly strode past, seemingly unaware of her fear. He descended the cold, marble stairs, which were complete with a beautiful, crimson carpet. Upon reached the lowest step, he swivelled round to glance up at the young Princess. She could have sworn she'd spotted a slight smile as he did so, but upon second glance it seemed to fade.

"If you're ever in need of someone with whom to speak, I'll be staying in Alexandria Inn. Have a good day Your Majesty" he said softly.

Reina glanced nervously towards her tiny feet as she registered what Firion had just said. When she looked up to give her reply, he'd noticeably departed. As she plodded along to the Throne Room feeling perplexed she could not help but wonder a wide array of things. What event could possibly lead to her confiding her thoughts and feelings in him?

* * *

What do you think of this chapter then? It was quite hard to get the ball rolling with this one but I think I managed alright or did I? More information on Firion will be revealed soon, I'll tell you this much, we will be seeing a lot more of him folks… Also to Icewolf9 the name of Reina was adopted from Final Fantasy V, she was one of the Light Warriors. Anyway, the following chapter shouldn't take too long. Please submit a review, Dazz Cambo.

* * *

Next Chapter- Training: Reina gets a true taste for battle when she participates in her first decent training session on Alexandria Plateau. Her instructor certainly believes in her ability but will this session prove too much for Reina? What possible advantages will this session hold for the young Princess in the future? Read this chapter to find out more. 


	4. Training

The Princess: Genesis 

Chapter Three: Training

Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy franchise or any of the characters from the video game. However this fanfiction and Reina Til Alexandros VIII belongs to me. These events are set thirteen years after the events of Final Fantasy IX.

Zidane stood gazing out into the appealing sunshine as Reina entered the Throne Room, his tail swayed fretfully from side to side. She treaded uneasily across the scenic stone floor and prodded her father on the back to which he remained silent. Then, without tearing his eyes from the elegance of Alexandria, he spoke in an unusual and intrusive manner. "How much of our discussion did you overhear Reina?"

Her mind had turned into a murky wasteland after encountering Firion and she struggled to recollect the vague conversation. "I could only make out a few words" she replied dishonestly as she concentrated on the back of Zidane's leg. He turned around calmly and studied his daughter with deep concern through two loving eyes. "I hope you will overlook Firion being here today. He brings various problems with him, problems that do not concern Alexa-".

"W-what sort of problems father?" she asked with interest, interrupting Zidane and causing him to raise his eyebrow in a deficiency of trust. "I apologise Reina but as I was saying, it doesn't concern Alexandria thus I am unwilling to speak freely of it"

But Reina knew Zidane was concealing his true thoughts from her because he seen her as a fragile reservoir of unstable emotion. The silence sandwiched between them grew heavy with mixed feelings and Reina wondered whether she dared tell him about Firion's offer. She decided she did not dare and remained silent.

She studied the King's drained face with intense sorrow, he had once been a light-hearted man and devoted father. The past few years had been awfully stressful for Zidane, predominantly since Lord Vivi passed away. He glanced down curiously at his small descendant and applied an obviously strained grin. Through this Reina sensed a slight trace of the loving father she had once known.

"So Reina, what did you want to see me about?" he enquired whilst swatting a small hornet that buzzed nearby. The Princess was evidently taken aback by this question, expecting him to remember his arrangement at the very least.

"We are training this afternoon, down on Alexandria Plateau" she said through a broad grin, hopeful that her father was only pretending. But he looked dismayed as his eyes fell upon the Zulfagar sword strapped onto Reina's hip- Zidane had clearly forgotten his promise.

"I'm really sorry Reina I can't train with you today. My aide has arranged an important meeting with the Mayor of Treno and-"

"Father you gave your word!" she shrieked as tears started to course down her smooth cheeks and plop onto the warm stone floor. Crestfallen, she whisked around and sped from the room leaving King Zidane with nothing but his own guilt. Due to a throbbing stitch in her chest, she ceased her sprint in the Castle Courtyard. Then, as she had grown to expect, Lieutenant Steiner emerged from the Dungeon Tower and for once she was relieved to see him.

"Princess Reina…" he whispered with genuine concern traceable in his voice "what has happened?"

The Princess sombrely looked up at Steiner and fully conscious of her actions, she wrapped her thin arms around his broad waist. The Lieutenant felt progressively uneasy as Reina sobbed into his heated armour, he had never been hugged by a minor over the course of his twenty-eight years in servitude. "Princess please enlighten me and I will do whatever I can to help" he said kindly as he comforted the dejected Princess.

She eyed Steiner with interest and tried desperately to resist pouring her heart out. However, she was incapable of this and soon shared her situation with the timeworn Lieutenant. After taking note of her dilemma Steiner gazed up into the sizzling sun and devised a resolution to Reina's difficulties. "Would you accept my proposal to train you Princess? You are free to reject it, of course, although it shall always be accessible"

The Princess looked up at his honest face and her gloom morphed into an ample grin; the Lieutenants proposal was answered without the need for words. Steiner cleared the session with Queen Garnet whilst Reina bided in the courtyard, flicking her Gil into the stone fountain. She felt a powerful sense of pride rise up within her as she gazed up towards the Alexandrian banner which wafted delicately in the warm breeze.

King Zidane had been unapproachable due to preparations for his conference but the Queen, having returned from an audience in Lindblum, entrusted the Lieutenant with her only daughter. They boarded a golden gondola, took a seat and it was then that Reina truly appreciated what Steiner was doing for her. "So which level are you training at Princess?" he asked curiously. "I was wondering whether you were capable of holding your own against a regular Bomb" Reina spun around so hastily her neck became stuck to some extent, surely Steiner wasn't proposing she actually fought a Bomb!

Bombs are exceedingly treacherous inferno fiends, believed to have been spawned in the depths of the netherworld. Their attacks are intended to slay and they can self-destruct at will, inflicting critical damage on the victim.

She gaped at Steiner with doubt on her mind and struggled to find the appropriate words, "I-I don't think I'm prepared or equipped well enough to confront a Bomb, perhaps a Goblin would suffice?" Lieutenant Steiner nodded and made no further effort to coax her into an unwanted battle, remaining quiet until they docked in Alexandria.

Alexandria Dock regulated the sole route into the immense Royal castle which loomed far above. It was remodelled the year Reina was born yet its unique appearance still impressed the Princess to date. A set of steps led up in a crisscross design and were parted by an ornamental water feature. Two gargoyles stood sturdily in the core of the impressive fountain, marked in remembrance of the Alexandrians killed in The Mist War. At the uppermost area of the dock stood two vigilant guards, well-ordered to ensure the serene lawfulness was preserved.

Upon Steiner's command, Reina followed him in the direction of Alexandria Square, which remained as diligent as always. She studied her surroundings breathlessly, hoping to catch sight of General Beatrix, but she had vacated her previous position.

The town square was a widely proportioned district, enclosed by numerous stalls selling an extensive variety of goods. Almost concealed behind these lively stands were several shops, including Deimos' Weaponry and the synthesist's. Princess Reina was experiencing difficulty in her efforts to inspect her surroundings as her shortness severely limited her. She caught a slight glimpse of Alexandria Inn and her stomach somersaulted having recalled Firion's proposition.

As they neared Doug's Item Shop, Steiner was approached by a pretty woman in her early-thirties. She had dark-lavender locks (mainly hidden by a turquoise headscarf), light-blue lips and an attractive green skirt. Reina blushed at her own attire while watching the pale-skinned female approach them.

"Howdy Lieutenant Steiner, I was wunderin if ya could pass on a message for little ol me?" she asked pleasantly. Steiner glanced down nervously at Reina who pretended to be transfixed by a nearby Tetra Master duel. Convinced that she was preoccupied with other interests, Steiner grunted his approval and listened closely. "Tell Zidane that ya seen Ruby and that Tantalus will be comin' to the Abunai Tatakau tomorrow, Ok darlin'?"

Reina frowned at this request, she had not received word that the seventh Abunai Tatakau tournament would be held six months premature. Steiner agreed to notify King Zidane and after giving her gratitude she treaded into Doug's Item Shop. The Princess continued to gawk the card battle until Steiner called her to attention and they continued their journey through the city once more.

Alexandria was exceptionally gorgeous in the baking sunshine this evening. The streets were paved with quality rocks, gathered from sparkling rivers across Gaia, the buildings were large and neatly constructed and the civilians were widely renowned for their genuine benevolence. Each of these virtues made Alexandria a wonderful place to stay.

When they reached the City Gates, an Alexandrian guard stopped Lieutenant Steiner as her orders clearly specified. "My apologises Lieutenant, His Majesty has requested that each person leaving the city is to be spoken with"

Steiner nodded as though expecting this provision, "Princess Reina and I shall be gone for less than one hour. I will be training her to do battle and I recognise the risks I face by leaving Alexandria" The Princess was puzzled by the precautious attitude that the guards had seemingly adopted. "Very well Lieutenant, Private Barbara, open the gate!" she commanded before Barbara yanked a silver lever and the tall, timber gates swung open.

Soon Reina and Steiner had arrived on the vast vicinity and for the first time in weeks, the Princess felt free. Alexandria Plateau was a substantially large and verdant region which boasted many streams and trenches upon its even surface. Wild beasts could be seen lurking in the dishevelled shade of the gigantic mountains which towered above the picturesque veldt. Reina continued to follow Lieutenant Steiner until he stopped abruptly by the bank of a shallow stream.

He removed his gauntlets and helmet and tugged back his chainmail before kneeling down and dunking his chestnut hair into the cold water. He glanced up at Reina as the water dripped down his reddened face, "I do apologise Princess but it does tend to get rather stuffy in this cursed armour" He continued to douse his head into the serene stream whilst Reina gazed around impatiently, searching for a monster to battle.

"All right Princess-" Steiner announced as he stood up and unattached the Excalibur II from his back. "Draw your weapon and show me what you have learned, I trust you have grasped the basics?" Reina hastily unsheathed the Zulfagar and took some time to mull over what she had already learnt. Her father rarely trained her, but she happily recalled her first tutorial and how she'd been shown some simple manoeuvres.

"My father taught me how to: attack, block, parry and a valuable technique used to prevent back attacks" she responded, hoping this would be enough to start off. Steiner shook his soaked hair dry and studied the Princess merrily, "I would say that you're more than ready Princess. I feel it's about time that we begin…"

Reina removed the Zulfagar without further delay, yearning for the session to get underway. She keenly scanned the surrounding region and noticed a Goblin creeping slyly amongst the undergrowth. She brought it to the attention of Lieutenant Steiner who promptly pursued it, seized its scrawny leg and hurled it back towards the Princess. It scrambled back onto its filthy feet and glared into her innocent eyes, visibly confused by the present situation.

"Now Princess, I want you to concentrate fully on your first attack" Steiner instructed as he strided back in the direction of the braced duo. The Princess turned, stared into the Goblin's sinful eyes and suddenly became aware of an intense rage mounting within her. She sprinted valiantly towards her unsightly opponent, gripped the Zulfagar tightly and prepared herself to slay.

However, the cunning fiend took advantage of the Princess' obvious lack of experience. It leaped high into the snug air, somersaulted stylishly onto her slender shoulders and plunged two decaying fangs into her exposed neck. She immediately unleashed a shriek of agony as it continued the vicious assault and hot, nauseating blood trickled down her chest.

The traumatized youngster reached up and yanked forcefully on its brittle ears, causing the beast to immediately release its tight grasp. It collapsed limply onto its skeletal back writhing in agony, screeching noisily and clutching its throbbing ears. Lieutenant Steiner strolled in the direction of the injured Princess and crouched to inspect her bloodied neck. "I will dispose of this vile creature immediately" he declared prior to standing up and raising his broadsword directly above the squirming Goblin.

"No! I assure you Steiner I can do this" she yelled indomitably whilst dabbing her pierced neck with a handkerchief.

The Goblin staggered back onto its feet and launched the first attack with fixed purpose. It vaulted itself into the air yet again and swiped at the prepared Princess who parried the strike and immediately receded from her hostile challenger. It landed harshly and face down on the crisp auburn grass, sporting a hefty slash across its scrawny back. The Princess felt guilt swarm around within her akin to a released hornet. She crouched closely to make certain that the Goblin was indeed dead.

However, she quickly realised the blunder of her decision as the grubby Goblin rolled over and forcibly rammed its serrated claws into her gut. She immediately recoiled from the violent assailant as her abdomen became saturated in the red fluid from within. The gash was not deep by a warrior's standard, nevertheless the meek Princess was not adapted to pain of any form and continued to bawl.

The Goblin flipped forward, back into the frantic battle, bounded towards the Princess and twisted its hip, burying a mighty kick into her jaw. She lost her stability owing to the overwhelming force of the strike and collapsed vulnerably onto the barren grass. Her adversary landed softly on the earth before noticing another goblin move towards the battle field; it was during this fleeting instance that Reina seized her opportunity. She hurried onto her feet and rushed towards her absent-minded opponent, kicking it firmly on the jowl before slicing it mercilessly through the midriff. Green blood squirted forth and splattered across her small torso as the Goblin collapsed faintly onto the soil, divided in half.

Steiner watched the triumphant Princess with an expression of curiously and became fearfully conscious of an ephemeral alteration in her persona. She had displayed the killer instincts rarely discovered in a child, let alone a Princess of Alexandria

He applauded loudly as the victim remained immobile in a pool of its blood, undoubtedly dead. The Princess reached into her tight trouser pocket, extracted the battle potion, she positioned it at her parched lips and took a small drink. She felt her entire physique tingle as the medication took its effect and she was revitalised, leaving no permanent blemishes from the abrasion. She could feel herself become more powerful as she danced from one place to another, gleefully swinging the Zulfagar above her head.

She halted her victory dance abruptly upon noticing the additional Goblin that had emerged beforehand. It had entirely gone astray of her mind as a result of her exciting first victory. Steiner knew her exact thoughts as he followed her gaze towards the solitary monster which seemed insanely eager to kill.

"Do you think that you could handle another of these monsters Princess?" he inquired as he nodded towards the brash beast, which waited impatiently for the combat to resume. She glanced across at him, winked cockily and turned to concentrate on her newly discovered adversary, finding it amazingly straightforward to focus.

She raised the Zulfagar and prepared to enter battle with this fresh foe which emitted a hot reek of repulsive filth. Then, by chance she sighted a solid rock which she instinctively pulled out and hurled at the incoming Goblin. It gained intense speed and collided chaotically with her astounded opponent, plummeting into and instantly shattering its neck.

The Princess retched violently upon looking at the immobilised monster, taken aback harshly by the extent of the affliction she had caused, as though in an eccentric stupor. Lieutenant Steiner strolled close to Reina and proudly grinned down at the triumphant Princess. "You did extremely well Princess, you defeated two goblins, that's a big feat for someone your age the fact that you were determined was a fine contributor to your win"

They both rested nearby at a collection of rocks which faced the entrancing city of Alexandria. Reina inertly watched Steiner as the fresh breeze embraced her supple cheeks and suddenly she felt compelled to speak with him.

"What were your parents like Steiner? Did they support your decision to become a Lieutenant?" she enquired, keeping her own broad ambitions in mind. An awkward silence followed, forcing Reina to shy away from her own intrusiveness.

"You know Princess I have never been asked that question, not even by Queen Garnet in spite of her infinite curiosity. Nonetheless I shall respond with absolute honesty, I feel no embarrassment towards the truth" She primed herself to be enlightened to an awfully gloom history behind Steiner's livelihood and he leaned nearer as though concerned someone was eavesdropping.

"I grew up in the Lindblum slums Reina, my mother was a kind-hearted florist and my idle father did his best. They could not earn the money necessary for nice possessions. Nonetheless, this was not relevant to me for I appreciated their ceaseless love" The well-off Princess sensed guilt develop within herself as she realised how undeniably unappreciative she seemed.

Steiner heaved a dissatisfied sigh and fixed his eyes on the astonishing city he had developed an increasing loyalty towards. "Yes Princess, they encouraged me immensely when I was an ambitious child and I swore to work relentlessly towards a superior life. That was until the eve of my thirteenth birthday when my defenceless mother was murdered by a gang of ruthless thieves. She had been labouring her utter hardest that month, putting aside money for my very first blade and they cruelly _killed_ her and stole all of the Gil"

The Princess gasped having not anticipating such a distressing story. "What became of you Steiner?" she asked kindly, hopeful not to sadden the Lieutenant a great deal more. "Well I was devastated Princess, she meant the world to me. However it struck my father a great deal more, he stopped eating and used up what little Gil we possessed in the district tavern. At times he never came home, causing me to worry yet when he did stumble back he thrashed me and on occasion I would pray he never returned. I could scarcely recognise him anymore; my faithful father had been traded for an aggressive drunk"

"So how did you come to end up in the Alexandrian Kingdom?"

He smiled forlornly as he glanced down at his large feet and remained quiet for a brief time before retorting. "My reduced father passed away when I was sixteen and knowing there was naught remaining for me in Lindblum, I journeyed here. I brought with it an irate loathing regarding all thieves; I suppose I typecast every one to be heartless murderers. At any rate Princess, we ought to go back to the city before we have Squad Beatrix hounding us"

He helped Reina clamber to her feet subsequently upon his command and they trailed back in the direction of Alexandria Castle. She watched the proficient Lieutenant with the utmost respect and at this moment she wholly understood why he undertook his duties so seriously.

* * *

What did you think? Thanks are needed for Steve128967 and I understand your concerns about boredom, do not worry the action shall begin shortly; I've been attempting to capture the traditional Final Fantasy where it begins relatively laid back. To Icewolf9, Queen Garnet will appear in Chapter V: Abunai Tatakau, I've firstly been trying to portray the relationship between Reina and Zidane. Some readers may be disappointed by the announcement of Vivi's death but I think that it makes sense for him to have died. This chapter should also shed some light on Steiner's hatred towards thieves in Final Fantasy IX... Please submit a review thanks, Dazz

* * *

Next Chapter- Ipsens Origin: Discover the touching genesis of the mighty tyrant named Ipsen Taharka Oeilvert. This informative chapter shall introduce his devoted father Zaci and shall make known an unforeseen environment which would not be suspected of producing such a dictator. 


	5. Ipsens Origin

The Princess: Genesis 

Chapter Four: Ipsens Origin

Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy franchise or any of the characters from the video game. However this fanfiction, Ipsen, Zaci and Vesta Oeilvert all belong to me. These events take place many years before the events of Final Fantasy IX.

Zaci Avihs Oeilvert restlessly paced back and forth across the sandstone path encircling his cosy dwelling in North Madain Sari. He was evidently rendered in a state of uneasy apprehension for his beloved wife was within, giving birth to their very first child. He felt a powerful surge as his emotions fused collectively, causing him both angst and ecstasy.

He was in good physical shape given that he was a mere twenty-three years of age. He had married Vesta, his sentimental spouse, at the youthful age of eighteen and they had prayed for a child throughout that period. When at long last Vesta began to bulge, Zaci believed that the celestial eidolons had undeniably sanctified their lives. The father-to-be was clad in a striking garnet-tinted robe and a smart pair of nut-brown sandals. Portraying outwards from his smooth brow was a short grey horn, unmistakable proof of his summoning inheritance.

Vesta and himself had already established fitting names for their first child. Ipsen-Taharka was intended for a male infant whereas Topaz-Vestalei was proposed for a female. Regardless of their child's gender, Zaci knew how gratifying an experience it was certain to feel through existence in Madain Sari.

The fabled summoners' village was a beauteous haven that contained thousands of carefully constructed residences and was populated by the most mystical race on Gaia. The villages' most important aspect was the Eidolon Wall which traditionally hosted marriage ceremonies and the appointment of a High Summoner.

Zaci directed a fleeting glance into the dark sky for what appeared to be the millionth time and dreamily watched as a swarm of bulky clouds shielded the magnificent moons which shone high above. Suddenly, the front door of his orderly abode was hauled open and he caught sight of his elder sister Jayne who exhibited a look of relentless dread. "What troubles you my sister?" he asked apprehensively as he neared his stunned relative "Is...is something wrong?" Jayne nodded sombrely before throwing her thin arms around Zaci and whispering into his ear, "sh-she wishes to speak with you"

Zaci comforted his sister as she shed tears on his left shoulder. Zaci's mind became out of control with worry, he held Jayne in a one armed embrace for a number of minutes before advancing through his lounge and directly into the bedroom. Zaci hoped that Jayne had merely been shaken by the delivery and Vesta was unscathed but these hopes were crushed immediately when he tugged back the curtain and stepped within.

The room was dimly lit by a small candle-filled lamp which was suspended from the roof and the air was weighty with a feeling of deep disaster. Vesta was lying limply, almost lifeless on the double bed and the local physician was seated in a faint corner, cradling a noisy bundle of blankets. Witnessing Vesta in this condition caused a tear to dribble down Zaci's stubbled cheek, she was a meagre shadow of the bubbly woman she had previously been.

Her skin was pallid and her dark-blue hair was untidy, not neat as it had always been. Even her small horn appeared to be paler than usual. Zaci collapsed weakly onto his knees near Vesta's side and placed her hot hand tightly in his. "It...it's a little boy Zacian, you have a son" she breathed frailly "I…just wish th…at I could watch him g...row"

Zaci lifted his head, dumbstruck "what in Gaia are you speaking about Vesta? Of course you shall see him grow" He guffawed fretfully and turned to stare at the physician who stood up and strode over, still holding the baby. "Master Oeilvert, I'm afraid you misunderstand" he said sympathetically "I'd hoped that Jayne would explain it to you". Zaci whisked around as his sister unhurriedly slipped into the room, "tell me what Jayne? tell me what is wrong with my wife!" Jayne was clearly struggling to find the exact words; she closed her eyes and began to weep once again. However in next to no time she pulled herself together, wiped dry the tears and found her voice.

"Vesta hasn't got long left to live it happens all the time Zaci, the birth of your son was too much for her, I'm very sorry brother" He studied Vesta with disbelief, but as he gazed into her eyes he observed her terror and the realism of the situation hit him hard. Zaci's life with and without Vesta flashed before his green eyes; they had been deeply in love since they were both fifteen and the one thing that they urgently desired was the one thing that tore them apart. The physician leant over the crouched Zaci and his dying wife.

"I mean not to upset you in any way but in these situations I must insist that the mother names the child before..." Zaci beamed at his wife who nodded without even enquiring his thoughts. "We decided on the names months ago, his name shall be Ipsen-Taharka".

"And a brilliant name it is Master Oeilvert " he answered prior to placing baby Ipsen in Jayne's arms and scribbling his name on a roll of parchment. A stony silence resided in the air, broken only by Vesta's valediction, "Zaci, p…please raise our son to be as l…loving as you are, teach him the values of…friendship". Zaci tightly clamped his eyes shut, sobbed into his diminishing wife's chest and listened as her heart gave its final beat.

He planted a tender kiss on her warm forehead and reverently pulled the blanket over her head, allowing her to rest in peace. The physician scribbled on his parchment and said a respectful word for Vesta, "I pray that you find rest and protection amongst the almighty eidolons" After the doleful sentence, Zaci stood up whilst Jayne sat snivelling into Ipsen's waist.

"Do not fret my love, our son shall grow to become the most loving gentleman on Gaia" Zaci said in barely a whisper "I promise…"

"I imagine you will both want to be alone now so I shall take my leave. I'll send some assistants down in a few hours to collect the body, farewell to you" the physician whispered before he collected his bags and paced through the drapes. Jayne avoided eye contact with her younger brother, "I-I'm deeply sorry I didn't tell you myself Zaci but I couldn't believe it, Vesta was so... so very healthy" Zaci smiled feebly and reached out his arms as Jayne passed Ipsen to him. He cradled the blankets for a short while, terrified to look at his own child for fear that he would see Vesta. Eventually he could not hold off any longer and leisurely tugged back the blankets to reveal his small son.

The lack of a commoner's horn stunned him for a few moments before he remembered that it wouldn't penetrate the skull for several months. He hugged his child as tightly as was possible and tears began to flow down his coarse cheeks once again. "Everything's going to be all right from now forwards my son, your aunt and I will watch over you now". Zaci and Jayne huddled together to admire Ipsen, blissfully unaware of the dominant tyrant that he would later become and the countless deaths that he, himself would cause...

* * *

That's the end to Chapter IV and you now know where Ipsen Oeilvert originated from. I'm sorry that it is a bit short. Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Please submit a review, thank you, Dazz.

* * *

Next Chapter- The Abunai Tatakau: General Beatrix takes the Princess to the Preliminaries of The Abunai Tatakau where she is shocked to discover a certain warrior will be participating in this year's tournament. Then as they travel back towards Alexandria Castle, Beatrix is drawn into a battle with The Red Skull Gang. However, unbeknownst to the General she is being watched by a certain Red Mage- enter Cronus Bao-Jun. 


	6. Abunai Tatakau

_The Princess: Genesis_

_Chapter Five: Abunai Tatakau_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy franchise or any of the characters from the video game. However this fanfiction and Reina Tribal belongs to me. These events are set thirteen years after the game._

Reina roused at sunrise, it was the morning of the annual Abunai Tatakau which was peculiarly early this year. She would obviously not be participating, royalty weren't authorised to apply. Besides this though, she was only twelve years old, seven years too young. She wondered what'd triggered her father to change the date; it'd never been tweaked in the past six years. She wasn't complaining though, the tournament always drew vast crowds and it also meant that her favourite guest would arrive, Sir Fratley Highwind, The King of Burmecia.

There was a shrewd rap on Reina's oak chamber door and her train of thought was broken. "It's I, General Beatrix are you appropriately clothed Princess? " spoke a stern voice through the thick wood. She glanced down at her torso; she wore an aqua night gown and a pair of bright pink slippers." No " she replied as she crawled out of the bed and begun stretching her joints.

"Well I advise you to dress quickly and eat some breakfast ".

Reina's insides performed a sickening somersault as these words reached her ears. Had her father also altered the opening time as well as the date? "I shall General, but why must I rush? The tournament isn't due to start until noon ". Reina's question was answered by silence; General Beatrix had left. She quickly pulled on her clothes and spared the time to run a brush through her sleek black hair. Upon making herself presentable she hurried down to the dining room to ' break the fast '. Reina's mother Queen Garnet, was already seated as she entered the room, she was enjoying a thin slice of fried egg bread and a cup of steaming Conde Petie tea.

Garnet shot a smile across at her daughter as she took a seat and helped herself to a fresh, Dali baked potato. "It's a tad early for you, is it not Reina?" asked Garnet curiously. Reina looked across at Garnet in anxiety, "I couldn't sleep for excitement over the tournament ". Garnet smiled into her cup of tea and nodded. Reina frowned, judging from her mother's response, The Abunai Tatakau hadn't yet started but Beatrix had requested that she hurry.

"Once you've finished you should seek out General Beatrix, if I'm not mistaken I daresay she has a surprise for you ".

Reina hastily shovelled down the remains of her breakfast and sped off in search of the General. She barely had long to search before she bumped into Beatrix on the main stairwell. "Excellent Princess, I'm glad you pursued my advice ". Noting the confused expression drawn across Reina's face, Beatrix decided to declare their destination. "I've received you're mother's permission to escort you into the city this morning, I'll be showing you something that you'll hopefully enjoy ". Beatrix guided her through the historical courtyard and together they boarded a gondola.

"Does this _surprise _happen to involve the Abunai Tatakau? " inquired Reina as they floated through the icy lake towards the town. Beatrix beamed across at the inquisitive Princess " you'll find out soon enough... ". Upon docking in the town, Beatrix ushered Reina through the square, where the Tatakau arena was being constructed. But rather than travelling towards the town entrance like she'd done with Steiner, Reina was directed towards a thin, dingy alley. Many hours seemed to pass as they treaded through similar and somewhat dirtier alleyways. The sun continued to beat down heavily on them; it was perfect conditions for the large event which stood ahead. The final alley appeared to lead into a dead end until Reina noticed a small, tarnished door, leading into an obnoxious old building.

Reina rubbed her legs which pained from the long walk she'd endured. Beatrix pointed her through the eroding door and Reina was robbed of speech as her eyes met the sight before her. She was stood in a large immaculate room containing only one other door. It was also thronged with Alexandrian and Pluto guards, which led Reina to believe that the door contained shielded of immense importance." Aha, there you are Beatrix " called a familiar voice from the back of the room " I wondered whether you were coming ". Steiner pushed his way towards them and gave a short salute, "I'm guessing you're here to watch the Preliminaries?"" Beatrix nodded, "yeah Captain and we should probably push on ". Steiner nodded his approval and barked for the guards to stand aside. Reina was unsure why but she'd received the impression of a sexual tension between the two warriors.

She was led through the only door, down a winding staircase and through a final door which had another surprise in store for the young Princess. "Princess-" said Beatrix "-this is where the Abunai Tatakau preliminaries are held ". Reina's eyes widened as she absorbed her surroundings excitedly. There was a small arena embedded onto the floor before them and Reina recognised the young man currently battling, he was Tom, the Alexandrian hearthrob and he was easily beating up a thin Burmecian. Reina's eye wandered as they neared the arena and fell on a line of male and female warriors queuing outside a large metal door, labelled ' The Test '.

"What's in there?" she asked as a tall blonde woman departed from the door looking shaken and beat.

Beatrix surveyed Reina closely with her useable eye, "to be honest Princess, I don't know _exactly _what's in there. Only the combatants know ". Reina raised an eyebrow; she felt that Beatrix was lying. Then to her ultimate horror she caught a glimpse of Firion, sleeping or meditating in a dim corner. She studied him for a few moments but he didn't stir. Beatrix directed her to a nearby bench and they took a seat." I think you misunderstand me Reina- " said Beatrix as the line to the test room thinned" –you see, the qualifying test is different every year, but as this one was so early I didn't get the chance to see ".

Reina nodded gaily, the shock of spotting Firion again had stopped her caring about the test. A thin, tanned woman clad in banana coloured garments and carrying a massive axe was the last to step forth from the room; she was cut and bruised but clearly pleased with her performance. "Who's she?"" asked Reina as she pointed her out and Beatrix followed her gaze. "Aaaah, if I'm not mistaken I'd say that her name is Lani, she's a bounty huntress " Beatrix replied as Lani took a seat at the sidelines. Upon the finale of each participant fighting for a place in the tournament, a tall, four-armed man leapt onto the arena, "Well folks all twenty-two of you have earned a place in The Abunai Tatakau VII, congratulations. Now, under normal tournament conditions you would've been given an entire day to rest but unfortunately this is a special case by order of the King. So you'll all be fighting in less than an hour, good luck ".

Beatrix returned to her feet and steered the Princess from the Prelim arena, "its best that we leave now, you've still to change into a pretty dress before the tournament kicks off ". However the journey home wasn't as laid back as Beatrix had foreseen, as they approached a small, tainted clearing a gang of thugs appeared, spoiling for a fight. Beatrix was clearly unimpressed by these ruffians; she drew her sword with little enthusiasm and turned it upright. Reina observed a frightening change in Beatrix's expression, it was cold and ruthless.

"You shall receive no mercy ".

Reina stepped to the side as the thugs rounded threatening on the General. The leader, who wore a light-green woollen hat and grubby clothes, sprinted at Beatrix, swinging a thick chain above his head. She dodged swiftly to the side and kicked him powerfully in the ribs; he toppled to the ground and doubled up in pain. Reina smiled, she was pleased to see that Beatrix hadn't lost her touch. "Well?" she asked the remaining thugs who stood shocked at their leaders' easy defeat "must I defeat you numskulls as well? ". They all smirked and nodded to one another before surrounding Beatrix, they prepared their weapons to pierce, throttle and decapitate. Beatrix sneered at the pathetic spectacle before her and raised her blade which emitted a bright, white light.

She weaved the ' Save the Queen ' knight sword swiftly through the gang members and they collapsed to the ground, writhing in agony. Beatrix slid it back into its scabbard, "that technique Princess, was _Stock Break, _it''s a powerful attack executed to defeat numerous opponents ". Reina stared down at the leader, as he rolled around in pain, his ribs had defiantly been broken, "Don't worry Princess; ruffians like this are always trying to prove themselves against me ". She stepped over the fallen fighters and strutted towards the opposite alley.

"General Beatrix, should they not be arrested?"

Beatrix smiled and nodded, "I'll send a scout along later, they won't be running anywhere that's for sure ". Beatrix and Reina continued through the alley and back in the direction of the town square. Once they were clearly out of sight, the man who'd been watching the bout from afar revealed his position and leapt down from where he'd hid. He was dressed like a noble: a red hat, pierced with a single phoenix feather, a matching red robe and a pair of brown boots. Silver hair hung down from inside the hat and his face could scarcely be seen for the brim. Strapped around his waist was a metal scabbard which held a powerful Bastard sword.

"Well well Miss Beatrix, I believe I've underestimated you, my men are clearly unable to defeat you. Tis a shame that I can't reveal myself or I'd defeat you effortlessly ".

The newcomer cast a healing spell on each of his fallen goons and hoisted the ' leader ' to his feet." That was absolutely pitiful, you and you're team of washouts had better not fail me again. You know what happens if you do Demitrie, now go, bring Princess Reina to me ". Demitrie nodded nervously " I-I swear Master Cronus, we won't slip up again ". Cronus growled nastily and they scampered off into the shadows, led by Demitie. Cronus smiled up at the marvellous Alexandria Castle, "enjoy the tournament whilst you can Princess, for one way or another you'll not be in Alexandria for much longer ". He glanced swiftly behind and smiled "Too slow, I'll deal with you another time" he said as his eyes pierced the dark alley. He closed his eyes and was illuminated by a bright blue light which consumed him, he'd totally vanished.

Then, minutes later another being walked into the clearing, he was the mighty warrior Firion, he angrily scanned the area." He was definitely here-" he said through a growl "- that cocky mage Cronus was here and he's up to something ". He continued down the alley with only one objective, to get Reina out of Alexandria.

_Well what did you think of this chapter and what do you think of Cronus, does he sound cool or strong, I value you're opinions : )._

_Cid Fabool- Abunai Tatakau means something like serious battles in Japanese. I think you answered the question about Vivi yourself huh? Yes I''m trying to show that the characters are becoming older, Zidane is serious, Steiner is losing his memory and now Beatrix is going to start getting tired._

_Jason Blair- Do I know you, you're typing as though we know each other?_

_Robshi- Yes great Robshi I'm glad you noticed these things and I hope you continue to review. Yes Hilda gave the name but there is a reason. YES Ipsen in the play was a traveller, Ipsen Oeilvert was as well, and you''ll find out about the fate of his friend Colin later on._

_Next Chapter: The Semi Finals- An appearance from Fratley and the beginning of the battles read in awe as Firion prepares to do battle..._


	7. Quarter Finals

The Princess: Genesis

Chapter Six: Quarter Finals

Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy franchise or any of the characters from the video game. However this fanfiction and Reina Til Alexandros VIII belongs to me. These events are set thirteen years after the events of Final Fantasy IX.

"We really should speed up Princess" declared Beatrix as they weaved through a large group of thrilled passer-bys and Reina lagged behind. The unexpected attack in the alley had rendered them behind schedule. They treaded through the town square and Reina was delighted to see that the Tatakau arena was now fully set up and ready to tolerate the superior battling that'd soon commence. She was also very uneasy, for she'd noticed that Beatrix was breathing heavier than usual and clutching her chest; the unprovoked attack had obviously caused her more pain than she'd let on.

They boarded a gondola and rowed as quickly as the guard would allow. Reina lay back and relaxed underneath the glorious sun which blazed down upon her. Before continuing towards Reina's chamber Beatrix reported the attack to a squat soldier who sped off on board a gondola. Reina was helped to pick out a stunning turquoise coloured dress which stood out with help from a solid silver tiara. She felt uncomfortable, she hated all dresses but excitement over the tournament helped her rid it of her mind. They rushed back to the square, from which loud cheers could be heard a mile off. Beatrix guided her into the square and towards a grand wooden staircase.

"I bid you farewell Princess" said Beatrix who'd stopped and turned to stand guard "I'll be keeping watch for the duration ".

Reina descended alone, pushed open the small brass door and stepped into the majestic Royal box. The walls were embellished with fine embroided fabrics and there stood three thrones at the front, overlooking the astonishing arena and crowded stands. Garnet and Zidane were already seated and the remaining throne was due to be occupied by Reina. Captain Steiner stood at the entrance serving as guard and nodded upon the Princess' arrival. She took her seat near Garnet's side and looked down below; the square arena was easily visible and upon each corner their stood a tall statue of the Black Mage Vivi, who'd ' stopped ' seven years previously. The entire Abunai Tatakau series was founded as a remembrance of his life.

"So did you enjoy the Preliminaries Reina sweetheart?" asked Garnet through an ample smile. Reina eyed her mother happily, "yes it was astounding, the battles were fierce, and I wait in fervour for the real battles to come ". The announcer she'd watched earlier stepped into the arena and beamed into the crowds. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen!" he shouted as he took a shallow bow" you are about to witness the famous Abunai Tatakau Tournament. We'll begin with the Quarter Finals, but don't worry, you haven't missed anything, the Preliminaries and first two rounds took place in a private session this morning. You'll witness possibly the strongest warriors on Gaia to date so now, your Royal Majesties King Zidane and Queen Garnet, your Highness Princess Reina, noble ladies and lords and our rooftop viewers, I am proud to present The Abunai Tatakau VII! ". He took a deep bow as the crowds roared with joy and pulled out a scroll of parchment.

He rolled through the scroll and waved up to the crowds. "The first battle shall be decided between Marcus of Tantalus and Falox of the Burmecian Realm!" The crowds roared once again in overwhelming applause as a muscular man leapt onto the arena. He wore a light red bandana, a silk green shirt and a pair of leather shorts. He was equipped with a long scimitar which he held in a cheap copper scabbard. He raised his heavily tattooed arms into the air and roared, baring deadly fangs. Reina inferred that he was Marcus for she'd seen him once before. Once he'd settled down his opponent jacked into the arena, wearing Burmecian battle gear and gripping a long metal lance. Falox was one of the few Burmecians that Reina had ever seen. She was mostly familiar with Lady Freya, Sir Fratley and their son Frein.

The gong was sounded and the battle got begun, Marcus drew his scimitar and went toe to toe with Falox as they battled. Their weapons collided noisily with each clash; Marcus gripped his sword with both hands and smashed continually into Falox's which was at a delicate disadvantage. His lance was knocked to the side and he was kneed forcibly on the chest; he fell backwards, winded and aching. Marcus approached the fallen warrior and pointed the scimitar at his rounded snout. Falox stared apprehensively at the tough steel before him, the young Burmecian was clearly outclassed, he placed hand on his hirsute chest, forfeiting the short battle. Marcus helped him to his feet as the gong was sounded and as a sign of goodwill they shook hands.

Reina leant forward eagerly as the commentator stepped back into the arena, she hoped to see Firion up next for she was anxious to grasp whether his skills matched his tough exterior. To her disappointment, Firion wasn't called up, the announcer yelled "Blank of Tantalus against Quina of Qu's Marsh!" and Reina's heart sunk. Blank, the spunky Alexandrian thief somersaulted into the arena and smiled stylishly up at Zidane who'd smiled and applauded. He had spiky dark-brown hair and the features of a porcelain doll. His choice of weapon was a thick broadsword which he'd strapped upon his back. Reina had definitely seen Blank somewhere before for the thick belt strapped across his face wasn't easy to forget.

The challenger was a worldwide Qu master named Quina, who'd already won the Tatakau Tournament three times before. She was a broad, ugly creature, with an unhealthy appetite for frogs. She was equipped with the powerful Gastro Fork which she used mainly for devouring wild beasts.

"Aaand let the battle commence!" Shouted the commentator over the loud screams of the crowds.

Quina appeared to be weary before even started the battle, she stood still and silent even as Blank drew his weapon and began cockily poking the air. "Come on you big stig of the dump! " yelled Blank as he skipped up and down on his toes "we fighting or what?" Quina pointed her weapon forward and licked her large torpid face. "I beat you up and use Gil for South Gate Bunt cake and Conde Petie pastries ".

Blank barely had time to smirk; Quina rocketed towards him and stabbed her fork into his thigh. He crippled in excruciating pain and was met by a powerful uppercut to the jaw. Blank flew two meters across the arena and landed on his back; blood streamed like a river from the three punctures on his thigh. Quina gazed over at the announcer, "I win now?" Blank hopelessly attempted to scramble back to his feet but to no avail, his damaged leg had given up and he was counted out of the Tournament.

Reina knew even before the bout that Quina would win, she'd already proven her powerful abilities three times before. She was lured from the arena whilst Blank was treated by the Tournament Physicians. The announcer was preparing to reveal the next battle when the door was rapped gently and pushed open, standing idly in the small door frame was General Beatrix. "Your Majesty, I apologise for the interruption but the King of Burmecia wishes access to this box, shall he be allowed?" Zidane, who'd found it difficult to tear his eyes away from the Cinna Vs Dojebon battle nodded his approval. Beatrix bowed and treaded back down the staircase, closing the door behind her. Then mere seconds later it was opened again this time by Sir Iron-Tail Fratley Highwind of Burmecia.

He was clad in fine purple robes and wore an expensive gold crown. He was the elected King of the Burmecian Realm, which had been destroyed before Reina even came into existence. Now though, the entire Mist Continent was finally at peace and Reina was glad she'd never yet experienced war. She'd heard of the Burmecian's naturally powerful abilities and superior agility due to their powerful hind legs; she'd also heard rumour of a fearsome army of Dragoon Knights based within their city.

"Good evening your majesty" said Fratley politely as he knelt down on one knee.

"Good day Sir Fratley" replied Zidane as he waved a hand to the air "you need not be so formal ". Fratley nodded as he returned to his feet, twiddled his grey moustache and glanced towards Reina. "I'm wondering whether I could possibly borrow the Princess for just a few moments." Reina blinked continuously in disbelief whilst Zidane stared icily at Fratley, his trust had been shaken after the past week of strange events. "Can it not wait? Or can you not speak freely before us?".

Sensing the hostility, Fratley bowed and turned to leave but Reina's curiosity got the better over her and she skipped after him. "S-sir Fratley sir?" she stuttered nervously" I'd be glad to come with you ". Despite Zidane's irrational attempts to dissuade her, Reina followed him from the box, abandoning the battle she'd been watching. As they approached the bottom they were met by a strange gaze from Beatrix who was dubious to why Reina was leaving. Once they were far out of the earshot of the concerned General, Fratley stopped and knelt down to face her. "How have things been Princess?" he asked as he surveyed her intently. She nodded and smiled bashfully; she was too shy to speak to her own hero.

"I hear word that you encountered Firion yesterday"

Reina's eyes darted straight into his large green orbs which were warm with emotion and she felt that she could trust him. "Yes sir, I did, but I'm just so confused, why've I been under such tight security this week? And why- ". She lowered her voice as the crowd roared abruptly in the distance "-why does Firion want to take me away from my family ". Fratley placed one of his large, ghost-like hands on her shoulder, "don't fret about Firion Princess, he may appear scary but his intentions are for the best, you're no longer safe in Alexandria, with or without Beatrix and Steiner ". Reina's head was pounding with questions that she wanted Fratley to answer, but instead she allowed him to continue. "There's a suspicious character participating in the tournament today, but with Freya and myself watching over you, you should be safe ".

"B-b-but why? Why must I be protected, what am I being protected from?"

Fratley avoided her eyes and finished to heart to heart just as Beatrix rounded the corner. Fratley swiftly returned to his feet but Reina continued to stare up at him, she couldn't believe that someone else besides Firion wanted to harm her and that Firion may actually be decent. Beatrix glanced back and forth between Fratley and Reina, "your father requests that you return to the box Princess" she said anxiously "There's a battle about to take place that he thinks you'd enjoy ". Beatrix shot a sharp look at Fratley, if looks could kill, he'd have been lying dead at that precise moment.

"You'd do well to return as well Iron-Tail"

Fratley nodded and bowed to Reina and to the taken aback Beatrix. Reina's body was steered back in the direction of the box, but her mind was still sitting back with Fratley. "Alright Reina, I don't know what he told you and I won't pry, but I strongly advise you not to get any strange ideas ". Reina noticed as they neared the stairs that Steiner was standing guard. "You may leave now Captain Steiner" Beatrix declared. She descended the stairs again whilst Steiner and Beatrix spoke, most likely about her. As she took her seat she was still deep in thought about Fratley and Firion. The announcer shouted out the name of the first combatant and Reina was knocked from her thoughts, "Firion of The Olgan Capital!" He strutted out into the arena, this time baring his muscular chest and six-pack. He was equipped with both of his broadswords and his belt containing the daggers and short swords. Reina sighed, despite all ill thoughts she had of him, he was still gorgeous. She felt almost sorry for whoever was due to fight him.

"Sheen of Dali!" shouted the announcer to bring Firion's opponent onto the arena.

Upon setting her eyes on Sheen, Reina realized that Firion may not win as easily as she'd conceived. He was a towering, dark skinned man in his late twenties; he wore a pair of red shorts and no top. Reina studied him carefully and wondered whether Sheen was the suspicious character Fratley had spoken of. He was built like a tank, his muscles bulged with power and his bald head shone slightly in the scorching sun. He eyed Firion angrily as he stepped onto the arena. Sheen showed no visible evidence of having a weapon, but Reina guessed that his gloves were made of some kind of metal alloy. She sat forward in suspense; the entire crowd remained in silence as both titans angrily eyed each other up, ready for the first strike. "Well" said Zidane as he attempted to get comfy "this''ll be one hell of a bout ".

Well I hope you've enjoyed it so far, I've bought a brand new computer now so expect many postings in the next month. I want to hear you're opinions on Vivi's death, he was a vessel after all, I believe he truly would be dead 13 years later. At the moment you may be confused as to who the heroes and villains are but isn't the suspense great? Cronus may not be seen for a while, would you like to see him more frequently?. If you're looking for a funny fic to read check out my Final Fantasy IX version of Big Brother.

BlackWaltz79: Yeah the nightmare is kind of setting something up later on. Yes I adopted Firion from Final Fantasy II. I decided to name him Methuselah because it's a wise name.

You'll also have noticed I've named Fratley, Iron-Tail Fratley Highwind, well I figured that Iron-Tail is likely a battle nickname and Fratley would be his birth name. What do you think of me naming him Highwind as in Kain Highwind?. Also am I descriptive enough? And tell me where I can improve; I want you to enjoy reading this. The next chapter shall be mainly fighting so I hope you enjoy it as much. Thank you Icewolf and Steve for continuing to review I appreciate it. Submit a review please...


	8. Firion Vs Sheen

_The Princess: Genesis_

_Chapter Seven: Firion Vs Sheen_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy franchise or any of the characters from the video game. However this fanfiction and Reina Tribal belongs to me. These events are set thirteen years after the game._

Firion drew a broadsword from one of the scabbards on his back and stood in an attack stance preparing to defeat his foe. Sheen raised his large fists as the gong was struck and both titanic fighters rushed inwards towards the other. Firion appeared to be at a slight advantage, aided by his speed, he raised his broadsword rapidly to parry a right hook and shot a smile at his foe. "Not too bad kid" he called as he continued to strike away Sheen's powerful fists. Sheen swiftly drew back from the fray and clenched his hands together; his fists radiated with a potent white light. Firion stopped abruptly and scanned Sheen with erratic apprehension.

Small spheres of energy shot forth from his metal knuckles and flew deadlocked at Firion, who stood firm, awaiting the incoming attack. The pearly spheres hit him head on yet he remained perfectly stable. They repelled smoothly off his large chest and evaporated into the warm spring air. He sneered, scurried back at Sheen and swiped a clean shot at his arm with the broadsword. But he evaded and countered successfully with a powerful kick into Firion's thigh. He was knocked slightly off balance but returned to his strong posture almost instantly whilst Sheen backflipped out of his opponent's attacking radius.

"Not very smart are ya old man?" asked Sheen cockily as he glared across into his fiery eyes.

Sheen hurdled back towards him and threw a mighty punch at the smug warrior's face. But Firion was graced with fleeting speed; he readily dodged to the side and thrust a small knife into Sheen's arm. He retreated from the striking warrior at once and retrieved the thin blade from his throbbing arm; a trail of blood coursed from the small wound. He returned to the bout confidently and swatted the offensive blade from the hands of its wielder. It rifled through the air and slid noisily across the arena floor. They continued to battle using only melee attacks but Firion was trounced by the overwhelming power of Sheen's knuckles. He leapt back from the storm of punches and was hit head on by a red beam of energy which he hadn't foreseen.

Sheen sniggered in delight as Firion returned to his feet, marked on the head by a dark red graze. "Yeah, laugh it up pal " he growled angrily"" If that cheap manoeuvre is the best you can pull off then you've got serious woes ". Sheen's face moulded into a serious battle face once again as he prepared his fists to continue with the assault. Firion retrieved his grounded sword and drew his second; he looked far more deadly now, with _both_ weapons in his possession. Reina'd been uneasy during the period when he was continually being exceeded yet upon further inspection she realized that he'd been toying all along. He appeared to be enjoying the meticulous battle and he loved being challenged by a foe of an equivalent mastery.

Sheen strived to match the twin blades as they stabbed and sliced in every direction. It took only a brief period of eluding the solid blades to leave Sheen with a long, dilute wound across his dark chest. Upon bounding back in anguish he was stabbed in the abdomen with the second broadsword which was stained in fresh blood. The crowd gasped in aghast as the blood sodden Sheen stumbled onto his back and lay stationary on the arena foundation. Firion grasped this opportunity to prepare himself and become a more formidable foe; he whispered an incantation to his weapons which glowed instantly. If such was even possible, Firon looked stronger and far more terrifying than he'd ever done to date, his face was doubtlessly determined.

Sheen flicked to his feet and patched the gaping wound up with a thick cloth from his pocket. The battle was soon raging on fiercer than ever before, Sheen's agility had risen drastically since returning to the battle and he soon matched the strength of both broadswords. None of the competitors appeared to be the obvious victor and it would've been very foolish to bet. Sheen shunned under another attempt to abolish his head and came back instantly, planting a metal fist in Firion's gut and chest. Firion reacted swiftly, he sideflipped three times to break free of Sheen's powerful hits and dropped to his knees, clutching a fractured rib. He soaked up blood from his forehead and eye with the back of his hand and gazed over to his opponent, hoping to see similar destruction.

Sheen had a shallow slit across his bulging chest, a deep wedge in his side and a numerous bruises on his face, legs and torso. But in defiance to all this, Firion's rib was broken rendering him at a serious disadvantage.

"Not quite as tough as you think you are eh Firion?" asked Sheen through a cunning grin.

Firion sized up his opponent and sneered obnoxiously, "You''ve seen nothing yet ". He rushed his towering opponent and readied both weapons as he rolled through the air. He swung at Sheen who'd managed to evade the wrath of sword one but was cleaved by the second, claiming a large chunk of muscle from his shoulder. Reina's eyes widened with intensity, for a few fleeting moments she'd doubted Firion's ability but now her faith in him had been completely restored. Sheen went berserk at this point; he sprinted at Firion, clamped his trunk-like around his waist and heaved the shocked warrior through the air.

He plummeted towards the floor as gravity took its toll; he had no time to recover before landing on the white tiles which cracked easily under his increased weight. Sheen submitted to the strong perplexing feeling in his head and collapsed, several meters away from his opponent who also showed no signs of life. The announcer gasped in surprise and begun to count both entrants out, it would've been heavily disappointing if both Firion and Sheen were eliminated.

"1-2-3-4-5-6- huh? Wow folks, Firion appears to be rousing and returning to his feet"

His head was surging with blood. The thick scar he sported from another deadly battle had been torn open once again as he'd collided with the arena floor. Sheen, realising that Firion had returned to his feet, followed suite and struggled upright. The stunned warriors took a few moments to recover then prepared to clash once again. Firion abandoned his lighter broadsword by throwing it to the side; it spiralled through the air and entrenched itself in the grass. He dashed at Sheen with his sword erected and clasped tightly in both hands.

However, Sheen had planned ahead, as the sword sliced in his direction he punched it to the side and uppercutted it's unprepared wielder who stepped back, dazed and stupefied. Seizing the easy opportunity laid before him, Sheen headbutted Firion, jabbed him in the gut and rounded up the combo with a rapid episode of punches to Firion's jaw and chest. Sheen danced around the edges of the arena and even kissed the leg of the Vivi statue.

The crowd shrieked in applause once again and Reina could make out cheers of Firion's name to make a comeback. Firion's face was almost indistinguishable under the thick waterfall of blood, Sheen's metal knuckles were proving too much for him to handle. Sheen was actually shocked that Firion had stayed conscious after such an assault but of course he was no average human. Then, to the surprise of every member of the crowd Firion laughed out loud. A large portion of the viewers and even Sheen thought he'd gone nuts, completely lost his marbles. He closed his bright green eyes and was almost instantly girdled by a bright blue energy field.

Sheen's eyes widened in horror as his blood evaporated and the wounds dyed down. He stepped towards Sheen, abandoning his swords and baring only his bare fists as a form of defence. Sheen threw numerous punches at Firion, who sniggered loudly upon dodging each one. He realized his punches were amounting to nothing and stopped, exhausted beyond belief. He primed his last ditch effort as Firion drew closer and aimed his mightiest punch at his nemesis, who had a further shock to reveal. He raised his own, bare fist to collide with Sheen's metal knuckle and the oddest thing happened. Instead of Firion's knuckles being crushed to dust, as they should've been, the metal knuckles burst wide open and fell to the floor in tatters. Firion pulled his fist away, totally unscathed from the impact. Reina smiled in nervous disbelief which she shared with the entire crowd, Firion's_ bare_ skin had just smashed one of the toughest materials on Gaia.

"This is just the beginning kid, I've e got much more in store for you" said Firion as he bore his eyes into Sheen's and prepared to make him pay for the wounds he'd caused.

_Well, that's the first part of the Firion-Sheen battle. What did you think of it so far? Was the battle easy enough to follow? Or did it get confusing? And please answer these questions because I need to know if and where I can improve in my writing. Where have IceWolf9 and Steve128967 gone, please submit a review, thanks.._

_Yuffie Babe: You'll need to continue reading If you wish to find out about Zidane... Whenever you get the chance continue to Review._

_Next Chapter to come: Dark Knight- Firion and Sheen continue their swift battle with a bleak outlook for one of the powerful warriors. Meanwhile, Baku is drawn against Orion, A Dark Knight from parts unknown who raises suspicions among the others; 'Could he be Amarant's mystery attacker?'_


	9. Dark Knight

_The Princess: Genesis_

_Chapter Eight: Dark Knight_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy franchise or any of the characters from the video game. However this fanfiction and Reina Tribal belongs to me. These events are set thirteen years after the game_.

Sheen and his opponent were still deeply enthralled in their battle and Firion was verifying himself as a colossal challenge; he'd endured several wounds less than Sheen thanks to his strengthened muscular sheathing. Sheen was no longer relying on any known tactics either since the manoeuvres his rival was producing had become unpredictable and highly complex.

"Hmph "muttered Zidane from his throne in the Royal box "-Firion isn't as powerful as he may appear, he's been relying on his Olgan witchcraft to scrape through the battle".

Princess Reina immediately drew her eyes from the bout and cast them towards her droning father. He'd referred to Firion as an Olgan, an ancient race of warriors she'd only vaguely heard of. She directed her gaze back down at the arena in time to witness him unleash a fresh combo of punches which were proving exceedingly difficult for the target to elude. Sheen retreated hastily from the barrage of punches and prepared to unleash a prized technique which'd assisted him in many battles previously.

A transparent knuckle drifted forth from his upraised hand and pelted towards Firion at a breakneck speed. He stood perfectly still as it struck his square jaw and continually punched almost every sector of his body. Yet Sheen was still forced to whimper in disbelief as his spectral ally was crushed under the might of Firion's palms. It disbanded in a thin whisp of smoke and Firion returned to an expected cocky posture before sneering at his dumbfounded foe.

After a short period of combat, Sheen had been narrowed down to the only technique that stood a chance of declaring him the victor. He'd been educated on the numerous uses of this particular technique by his late father, who'd been a Master Warrior in his younger years. However, it's prime disadvantage was that it consumed a large amount of vigour and time, something that Sheen didn't possess. Finally, he concluded it was his only chance of triumph and he concentrated his power into a single shot. It steadily grew in mass whilst Firion watched in relish, clearly underestimating it's destructive capabilities. He directed his bright, glowing fists at his cross-armed foe who'd cockily turned his back. Sheen was profoundly offended by his opponent's mockery but didn't allow it to toss him off the route to his objective.

Eventually, after a brief period of preparation, _The_ _Power Shot _techniquewas spawned and ready. He smiled as he unleashed it through the pulverous air; it felt considerably warm as it passed across his hands and shot towards the target at a blurry speed. The luminous emerald beam sliced through the dust clouds on route to it's intended target and struck him on the chest as he whisked around, dismayed. The thrilled crowds gasped in amazement upon witnessing the arena foundations being eroded away under the straining power of the detonation. Sheen fell to his knees, drained of all energy and gasping for oxygen. He raised his overwhelmingly heavy head and glanced over at the point of penetration to be greeted by a wide, billowing crater; it's dust clouds were viscous and impossible to peer through. Suddenly, the realism of the situation struck him and filled him with fear; he'd clearly caused more damage than was apprehended.

'I_ should've heeded my father's warning of this attack's potential danger, I-I've killed him_' Sheen thought frenziedly. Princess Reina verged her posterior to the edge of the throne in hope of seeing Firion rise from the crater, harmed but lucidly prepared to fight back. He didn't though and the crowd bided in quietude, dreading the thought of their newly established hero befitting nothing more than a pile of ash. Sheen limped across the arena and focused on the ground as the dust disbanded. His beady eyes widened in horror, though not for the reason that would be assumed; a solid figure could be identified through the thinning veils of dust, standing in the shallow pit.

" Oh my lord folks! Firion appears to be in a conscious condition! " The announcer screamed before being engulfed by the overwhelming cheers of the ecstatic crowd.

He was ranked in the craggy hole, appearing stronger than he'd done before the technique had drowned him. His rival glared at him in disbelief; he'd been positive that no being would sustain such an attack. Yet Firion had defied the odds with ease and style; he treaded towards Sheen and peered into his ardent eyes. " As I mentioned before squirt, _you_ _can't defeat me_!". Sheen was infuriated by this remark but kept a leash on his tongue, fully aware of the futility surrounding an attack. He turned his back acrimoniously and jacked off the arena, forfeiting himself from the match and being eliminated from the tournament. Firion drained a further few minutes on the arena floor to bask in his reflections before collecting his unequipped weapons and stepping off. He retreated to the cool shade on offer underneath the Royal Box and rested against a tall, wooden column.

" Ahoy Master Firion " called a soft voice, as the speaker drew near " It's an honour to be meeting you once again ".

Firion opened his eyes to be greeted by the sight of Iron-Tail Fratley Highwind, standing merrily before him." I share the same honour friend- How did your little chat with Reina fare? " He replied curiously. The Burmecian King glanced at his feet before giving a response. " She's a tad confused regarding your intentions as would be expected. To add to our problems Beatrix and Steiner have been prying into our affairs ". Firion raised his head, infuriated by Beatrix and Steiner's nosiness, " We've got to be extremely cautious from now onwards Fratley, I've realised that my audience with Zidane was a bad idea. Now when she disappears he'll likely react with an attack on Ivela. As though that wasn't enough for us to deal with, it would seem Cronus is back in Alexandria as well and he's up to no good ".

News of Cronus' arrival troubled Fratley; he knew how much trouble he was capable of causing." No rectitude can come out of this situation Firion, if the Mage is involved it'll complicates the situation. He's likely doing it for Gil or- or perhaps because of his rivalry with you- ". " There is no rivalry! " Firion spat furiously " It was in my order as an Olgan Assassin to eliminate him. You've clearly forgotten a vital piece of information here Iron-Tail; it was that bastard who marked me with this cursed scar ". Fratley scanned Firion's forehead and flinched upon meeting the chunky battle scar.

" They've got they deserved Firion, the entire race was a foul leech. And he's their greatest survivor; it's understandable that you were defeated in your younger years ". Firion muttered as Cronus was pertained as 'great', he despised the reality of his failed Assassin mission and he'd vowed to one day carry it out. Meanwhile, eleven feet above the conversing warriors, Reina was gripped by the battle unfolding before her sparkling eyes. Lani the Bounty Huntress and Tom the Heartthrob were locked in battle; Tom was flurried by the strength and determination of his foe. He consisted of a mid-built and hair which was a fusion of red and brown. He was clothed in a navy protection vest and a pair of kaka trousers; he clutched a gleaming longsword in his right hand. His foe wore her usual Banana-coloured battle apparatus across her beautiful olive skin and was equipped with a broad battle-axe.

Tom beamed childishly at her as they both pulled back from another bout of punches and she drew her axe whilst bearing a murderous glint. She advanced towards her puerile foe who swung his weapon to parry the axe as it swerved towards him. He was scorned across the chest as he narrowly evaded being lacerated. He returned to the fray and hacked at Lani's chest: she was rendered tardy due to the staggering weight of her axe. She bypassed Tom's brisk blade and uppercutted him on the chin inducing a faint ambience to tendril through his head. She discarded her weapon and primed herself to battle bare-fisted. Without the burden of her axe, Lani was far quicker and she easily eluded the wrath of her contender. She somersaulted across a horizontal sword strike and spun round, landing a hook kick on Tom's neck.

As the battle raged on it became obvious that Lani was the elite warrior of the two. She caught Tom at a moment of weakness and claimed the opportunity; she swung her axe to collide with Tom's sword and knock him across the arena. She allowed him no time to recover and chanted a magic spell. She watched in satisfaction as he was ripped from the ground and hurled in a continuous loop; he was caught in the powerful magic spell, Aero. Reina clamped her eyes as Tom was boomeranged through the air and crash landed on the crispy grass outside the arena perimeters. Lani retrieved her weapon and stepped off the arena whilst the physicians sped past to assist her fallen foe. The announcer enthusiastically bounded back onto the arena, prepared to reveal the identity of the next two combatants.

Firion and Fratley were still mooting over their plans for Reina whilst waiting for the shady character to make his appearance." I think Orion's due up next-" said Fratley without withdrawing his eyes from the arena " -we'll be able to see whether he's capable of- Hmm, there he is now ".

An equivocal figure, cloaked in a dark coat and blood-red pants walked into the sunshine and headed towards the arena steps. He was equipped in true warrior fashion, complete with gauntlets, bracers and a small shield. He held a long metal flail, the preferred weapon of a Knight. A small, antediluvian amulet hung down from around his robust neck which was also strapped with a thick girdle. His face reminded Fratley of a shadowy abyss; his eyes were sunken and his mouth consisted of a thin slit. His head was almost entirely bald, apart from a black Mohican and some light cuts. Princess Reina studied him in awe and drew the conclusion that he was an incredibly powerful Knight; yet she held little respect for him.

He swung his weapon around with swift elegance whilst he trudged across the arena and it became apparent that he was a Master of the Flail. The announcer allowed the Dark Knight to settle before revealing his adversary to be Baku, the Tantalus leader. Reina sarcastically rolled her eyes as Baku emerged; he was the lumbering idiot who umpired the Tantalus groupe. He wore extremely battered garments and big, clumpy boots. In his large paw he held a broadsword, the blade of which was stained from previous battles. He stepped forward as the announcer pounded the gong and he raised his dishevelled blade in preparation for an 'easy' battle. He struck as swiftly as his plump arms would allow whereas Orion side-stepped and cuffed him on the jaw.

He retreated in a blind daze and lurched downwards, landing on his head and almost spiralling into a nauseating abyss. Orion ran a hand through his jet black Mohican whilst he pierced Baku with an icy glare; he was attempting to return to his feet, but to no avail. After several attempts Baku managed to snub the pounding agony in his jaw and stand upright. Orion avoided each of Baku's mediocre swipes with ease and even purposely sustained a few as though wishing to prove his mighty endurance. He leapt backwards as Baku advanced and stumbled over his own large feet; he pushed back up and grinned at his malicious opponent.

" Gwahahahahahahahaha"

Orion was clearly unimpressed by Baku's stupidity and gall. " You're nothing but an insect!- " He yelled in repulsion" -and the time has come for you to be flattened! ". He rushed his opponent and clouted him across the skull with his spiked ball of steel; the combination of force and power overwhelmed Baku and he collapsed into a cold and bloodied heap on the ground. Orion approached the fallen warrior and studied him carefully; his eyes were closed firmly from the excruciating pain and his face was soused with blood which continued to flood from the wound. There was no will remaining in his body to continue the fight, he raised his left paw and waved violently; it was the Tatakau forfeit. Orion flashed a smile in Fratley and Firion's direction as he stepped away from the arena and approached them, " I'll see you soon Firion, I was hoping maybe _you_ could match my skills. But judging from that pathetic display in your last match, I'd guess not ". Firion was prepared to attack him as he trailed off, dressed with a smile of satisfaction but his arm was grasped by Fratley and he was pulled back.

" Save your anger for the arena- you'll need it when fighting a Dark Knight like him ".

The announcer appeared back on the tattered arena floor, braced to make an announcement. " We shall be taking a short break whilst our staff prepares the upcoming matches. Upon resuming The Semi Finals shall commence and the greatest fighters on Gaia will be pushed to their limits, thank you for your time ". Reina sat with a warm feeling of fervour pressed into her head whilst her father ejected from his throne and headed to the door, " I'm gonna head down to the medical room and check in on Baku, he sustained quite an injury in his last match ". He departed from the room, leaving Reina and Garnet to bask in the entertainment of the seventh Abunai Tatakau, which would soon bring more pain and loss to the unsuspecting family...

_The Olgan Capital City: Hidden in the mountains of the Outer Continent._

_Arthas: It's totally your choice whether or not you slap a disclaimer on Reina I don't mind. I also adopted the name from Final Fantasy V. Yes, Steiner is 46 but his memory lapses are for certain things and also he inherited it from his father (which may later be explained). As for Steiner and a promotion, I considered it but decided to leave it be, I wanted to stick close to the Final Fantasy IX canon. Anyway, Beatrix is the General of the Alexandrian Army and Steiner has his own Pluto Knights, which in this fic will be a small army itself but still won't be the actual army. General tends to mean of the army whereas Steiner is the Captain of a group of Knights. And to finally rest my point Beatrix and Steiner are so proud of their own squads and (I'm sure) they enjoy the small rivalry they share. Yes your right I did mean posture, I'll need to edit that some time soon._

_Yuffie Babe: Just a quick thing I'd like to point out, this fic is set 13 years later, you probably meant that and got confused with the fact that Vivi died 7 years before my fic. I've also noticed that my previous reviewers, Steve and Icewolf have both left and somewhat been overtaken by you and Arthas, oh well!._

_What did you think of Orion? You probably can't judge his strength yet as he only beat Baku, who is a bit pathetic. Do you think he's tougher than Firion?. In case you're wondering about the bad blood between Firion and Cronus, you'll find out about that in later chapters. I can't wait for things to pick up; it's just beginning to become dark. On a final note, Chapter Nine will probably be posted very soon._

_Next Chapter to come: The Guile Of The Red Mage- Cronus is in Treno now and his involvement in the recent attacks is explored. Who is the mysterious Redeal? And why does Cronus want to be involved?. Read this chapter to find out more..._

_P.S. Those that read my Gaian Big Brother should know that another chapter hasn't even been started so you'll have to hold tight. _


	10. Guile of the Red Mage

The Princess: Genesis 

Chapter Nine: Guile of the Red Mage

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy IX characters but Cronus and Redeal belong to me.

On the outskirts of Treno, a mysterious figure was emerging from the arcane shadow of the towering mountains. He gazed across at the marvellous city and gave a light-hearted smile; his conduct of deceit would soon come to a dawn. He trudged across the congealed grass and stopped upon hearing several branches snap in a nearby forest. A trinity of Carve Spiders emerged from the obscurity of the trees in a sinful style, primed to slay any lost and unprepared travellers. The cabalistic stranger stepped into the moon's lucent light and was seen to be cloaked in noble cloth; His name was Cronus Bao-Jun.

He wore a swank red hat, incised with a single phoenix feather, a matching robe and a pair of rowdy brown boots. Strapped around his waist was a solid silver scabbard, holding his savoured Bastard sword. He drew it with limited ardour, flipped it upright and shot a provoking glare at the abhorrent arachnids. The leader submitted to Cronus' taunting scowls and launched an attack; it scurried towards him, elevated its spindly front legs and embarked on a rabid assault. But Cronus had been agonizingly trained in his juvenility to shun these assaults with ease; He slid to the outset of the downward strike and pivoted the legs of the offensive beast.

Blood surged onto the dry grass followed by the heavy cadaver of the immobilized spider. The remaining duo was uncharitable of their leader's primordial demise and was lucidly braced to resume the engagement. Cronus didn't allow them the opportunity to inaugurate in another salvo of aggression. He sprinted inwards, swung the Bastard sword at his chosen adversary and shunned beneath a counter strike from the remnant. He swiftly retrograded from the fray but recovered in time to wedge his weapon into the guise of the advancing creature. Thick, perpetual streams of blood coursed from its ruptured skull; it keeled over and died in a bitter pond of purple and blue.  
Cronus slid the Bastard sword back into its initial dwelling and prepared to employ his potent Red Mage abilities. The residual arachnid was either eminently courageous or enormously lethargic. It hadn't yet attempted to flee the fracas; In fact it was intent on avenging the allies he'd slain. He raised his palm and aimed at the wrathful spider; He murmured an ancient invocation, with a trifling smirk dressed upon his face. Suddenly, the target was engulfed in a fusillade of flames; it shrieked in agony whilst the heat scorned across its body, roasting it into a murky oblivion. Fiery embers drifted across the moist atmosphere and flickered into the void. Cronus paced across to the mediocre steel gates of the city and directed his observance towards the archaic warden.

"Open the gates, I have business here"

The warden scanned him inquisitively whist skimming through a tome of wanted lawbreakers. "Business eh? With whom?" he inquired sceptically, without erasing his irritated scowl. Cronus soughed and straightened his hat, surrounded by an aura of superior annoyance. "My business subsists as mine alone-" he responded, whilst swatting a streak of silver hair from his vision "-it is none of your concern". The warden muttered at having established no basis on which to deny Cronus' access. He progressed towards a small control panel and wearily tugged the glossy bronze lever. The gates trundled apart and he crept inside; he enquiringly absorbed his novel surroundings. He hadn't ventured into Treno's tranquil environment for many years and it felt increasingly eccentric to be back.

He proceeded to the city's Northern Vicinity, cautiously journeyed through the desolate streets and faltered outside a small, tainted building. He inspected the suspended sign in mirth; a stooped, sinister figure could be identified behind the bold title, The Old Peddler.

He smiled, pushed the frayed door ajar and devoid of hesitation he prowled inside. The sight which met his eyes was a rather macabre one. He was ranked in a decrepit public house subsuming a few decaying tables, chairs and cracked candle-lit lamps. Each table was oddly vacant excluding one, which supported three hooded figures, binded in secretive parley. He examined this new environment in repulsion; the walls were eminently greasy and the floorboards were chancy and thick with grime. He stepped up to the dust tainted bar and to snag the odious bartender's attention, he pounded his fist against its surface. However, he paid no heed to the young mage and continued to emit saliva into glasses and wipe them with a stained rag.

"Hey you filthy beast, put that down and haul your obese ass over here!" Cronus growled haughtily.  
The bartender grimaced wrathfully before Cronus sneered at the vile little man. "What does a little punk like you want in this part of the city anyway?". Cronus smiled mischievously, having prematurely conceiving a response. "Nothing much, but if you'd commit yourself to an adequate wash then I'd be incredibly grateful". The bartender's face twisted into an indignant scowl before he reached under the bar to withdraw a blood-stained pipe. He erected it close to his unkempt chin and set himself to strike the insolent newcomer. "Right kiddo, would you care to repeat that?" he asked, positive that he was now under no threat from him.

Cronus shook his head in disbelief of his foe's idiocy and deviously wrapped his hand around the cool hilt of his sword. The bartender was given little time to launch an attack; Cronus swiftly drew his weapon and swiped at his upraised wrist which contracted with the cold steel and dropped limply to the smeared floor. He sprung back immediately, horrified beyond calculatable belief. Suddenly, the rickety door overhead the bar swerved open and an esoteric man emerged; he observed the bar from his lofty position before descending the narrow staircase. He wore a vintage suit of Mythril Armour and an innovative pair of combat pants. His face was immensely attractive and his short hair was a fusion of black and brown; upon seeing the man, the bartender's face transformed into a capacious smile; yet his eyes depicted a slight semblance of dread.  
"N-now you're in trouble" he whispered to Cronus as he reached the base step. The three hooded figures that'd been conversing around a single table expelled their seats and departed from the pub, abandoning their beverages. "M-Master Redeal-" the bartender stammered "-l-look at what this scum did to me p-please Master, kill him!"Redeal trailed his beady eyes between Cronus and the rueful bartender and sneered at the fresh decapitation. He surveyed Cronus with intent curiously and spoke in a deep and bone-chilling tone.

"Cronus Bao-Jun I presume"

The bartender's grin vanished rapidly as he realised they were known to one another. Cronus nodded earnestly, gave a slight bow and recovered as Redeal stepped closer; the bartender's eyes widened in intensity, he was anxious to witness his Master murder the egotistical mage. "I apologise for wounding this dupe Lord Redeal, but he was being extremely- disrespectful" he said, adding an apologetic tone to his voice. The bartender stumbled against the decaying, wooden beam which held up the inferior staircase; he'd lost a vast amount of blood and it'd begun to take its nauseating effect.

"H-heal me Maste-r" he gasped feebly.

Redeal intentionally neglected the suffering bartender and flashed a wicked smile at Cronus. "Forget him; he's already fulfilled his purpose in our plan". The colour drained instantly from the bartender's stocky face as his Master held up a single finger and pointed in his direction. He collapsed to the filthy floorboards and begun to shake violently; thick streams of blood flowed out of his nostrils and eyes. He was purposely torturing the pitiful man. The witness, Cronus wasn't startled at all by Redeal's actions, murdering one of his own goons was an act he'd committed himself on numerous occasions. The bartender suddenly forfeited from the barren struggle and died in a tributary of his own blood.

Redeal directed his attentions back to Cronus. "Well, now that that unpleasantry is behind us we can talk business. I imagine you're here to personally respond to the little note I sent you hm?". Cronus nodded, leant against the dust and blood covered bar and spoke; "my men are working on your objectives". Redeal smiled sardonically. "We won't require Demitrie's pathetic little gang; one of the disciple's are in Alexandria as we speak. What we need you to do is take care of Firion". Cronus grinned immorally "your decision depicts music to my ears Lord Redeal. Firion is a mere cipher in comparison to my magic, it shall be done". Redeal was evidently pleased with Cronus' decision to unite with their group.

"What shall you do when Reina is brought to you?-" Cronus asked inquisitively" -what will Ipsen need her for.

Redeal shook his head vehemently. "Once we have her in our clutches, that's when it'll be revealed, despite the hatred and evil I sense deep within you, I still don't trust you nearly enough". Cronus wasn't thrown by this response; it appeared to have been what he'd expected. "Very well, I'll return to my hideaway in preparation for Firion-" he proclaimed "-I bid you farewell Master Redeal". Redeal grunted his approval and stalked back up the staircase; Cronus wallowed in his deliberations for a short period before turning towards the door. 'I'm in some serious shit now' he thought as he brooked a final look back at the pub. He allowed himself a silent laugh at his own chicanery as he closed the shoddy door and stepped into the cold night air.

Another chapter tackled. What did you think about it? Do you like the sound of Redeal's character? And what do you think of him killing his own underling? He's rotten to the core and I wanted to illuminate it in some way. Now that Cronus has announced his eagerness to kill Firion and Firion did the same in the previous chapter things are sure to pick up. Arthas: Thanks for the compliments, they're much appreciated. Even if you're not going to do a Final Fantasy fic right now you should definitely write one later, as your last showed potential. Sorry for not reviewing the other chapters, but they're just so goddamned long lol. In your next Final Fantasy IX fic you should probably break it down into smaller chunks. (Don't worry I'll finish them soon.

Next chapter to come: The Semi Finals- The next round of the Abunai Tatakau is launched and the battles become far tougher. Will Firion find the challenge he deserves? Will Quina win the money to buy Bunt cake and pastries? Will Orion totally overwhelm every warrior he faces? Find out when this chapter is posted...- (This chapter may take a while to write, who knows? I'll try my hardest to complete it as quickly as is possible.)


	11. Semi Finals

The Princess: Genesis 

Chapter Ten: The Semi Finals

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy IX characters but Reina, Orion and Firion belong to me.

Zidane descended the narrow staircase that lead from the Royal Box and trudged across the concrete paving towards the infirmary tent. He paced inside the broad, blue pavilion and scrutinized his new surroundings. There were two figures cloaked in pearly white cloth, rushing around treating the recently injured combatants. Zidane scanned the two beds and immediately identified the man lying in the first; it was Blank, tensed up and clutching his pierced thigh. Sprawled across the second was Baku; he was bruised, bloodied and chaotic. Marcus was also present; he was seated on a wooden stool whilst his diminutive wounds were remedied. The King stepped over to Baku's bedside and leant over to examine him. "Geez boss, he sure beat you down good!" he announced whilst Baku forced himself to sit up. "How many times do I gotta tell ya Zidane?-stop callin me yir boss I-AARGGHH" he shrieked as a physician placed a swab on his injured skull. Marcus stood up and flounced across, clutching his swollen jaw. "This entire tournament has been a waste of time; perhaps it's time we gave up this shit". Zidane grinned and gazed across at Blank, who was still writhing in affliction.

"How's our bro doing?."

Marcus shot a weary glare at Blank and smiled sarcastically, "he'll be fine, he's only got a little cut on his thigh and-". "I heard that! It's actually an extremely grave wound" Blank groaned from the prosperity of his bed. "Anyway-" Marcus declared as he lowered his voice to a faint whisper "-what're you doin down here?. And don't feed me your usual bullshit, what d'ya want us to do this time?". Zidane grinned upon realizing how much wiser and more mature Marcus had become; he leant closer and quietly revealed the newest assignment he required them to undertake.

Meanwhile, Princess Reina was relishing in the marvellous half-time entertainment which transpired before her eyes. The Burmecian King, Fratley Highwind, had returned to his wife and son in their personal viewing box and Firion was once again in a tranquil state beneath the Princess. Soon, the announcer bounded back onto the arena floor, clutching several sheets of papyrus and primed to declare the next combatants. "Right folks! The brief break is over and the tournament will now be advancing into the Semi Finals" he called into the vast crowds. Reina leant forward in anticipation whilst the announcer skimmed through the papyrus; Firion stepped forth of the cool shade and into the fervent sunshine.

"Ahem! The next battle shall be decided between...Marcus of Tantalus and Quina of Qu's Marsh!".

Marcus paced onto the arena with no indication of cockiness remaining on his scabrous face. He trudged across the manhandled floor, halted at his starting position and drew his denigrated schimar. Seconds later, Quina Quen bounded onto the arena, trailing behind her weapon, The Bistro Fork. Reina scanned the duo curiously; she'd immediately known that Marcus stood no chance of emerging the victor. The gong was pounded feverishly and Quina chose to waste no time before initiating in battle. She pelted towards Marcus and inaugurated in a bombardment of flying fists; her opponent fended off each blow with fine strife. However, each swing was leisurely ebbing at his elbow joints and before long he'd dropped his arms and brooked an incoming punch. "Yowch!-" yelled the announcer whilst Marcus stumbled backwards "-that's gotta hurt!".

He lurched forward once again to collect another blow, this one to the face; he collapsed to the floor, clutching his visibly broken nose. Despite his grievous wound though, the groggy thief struggled back onto his feet and glared at his glutton opponent. He rushed forwards, swung his schimar in a vertical strike and struck the retarded Qu; it sliced across her pouting gut and advanced across her torpid face. Marcus wasted no time to wallow in vacillation; he grasped his opportunity and punched Quina's bleeding stomach. However, his fist was immediately repelled by the sheer malleability of her blubber and he was forced back a few steps. Quina rejuvenated quickly and exposed her indignation to the audience and primarily to the apprehensive thief who stood anxiously before her. The elderly Qu sailed towards him and thrust her gashed gut into his, knocking him backwards and inducing him to fall into the crater created by Sheen's earlier attack.

She waddled towards him whilst he returned to his feet and perused his wound; he'd been grazed across his entire left side. He crawled out of his craggy keep and sprawled himself across the warm tiles- drained of all his strength. Quina sprung upwards and crashed her capacious posterior onto Marcus' ribs which vented a sickening crack. She recommenced her assault with a swift cannonade of punches into his stubbled face; blood belched forth from his mouth and tender nose.

Suddenly, Marcus burst into a conflagration of lilac and pearly white, the potency of which blasted his offensive foe across the arena. The crowds gasped in awe, proving they'd rarely witnessed the legendary form of Trance before. Marcus flipped back onto his feet to reveal his new form; he no longer brandished the former panic which had dwelled deep within his eyes. It was replaced with a cold, steel glare and his body had dramatically increased in muscular mass. His fearless eyes fell onto Quina's wide frame and he growled in blind rage. He pelted forwards and inaugurated in a vicious salvo of powerful punches and kicks which struck the Qu at incredible speed. She defended against each strike as quickly as she could muster but it was futile, she was useless in comparison to the trance induced warrior.

Marcus vaulted backwards from the fray and erected his schimar into balance with his gauntless eyes; he mumbled to his sword and Quina was immediately hedged in an erratic blue aura which unexpectedly converted into a potent shade of lilac. She appeared to be unable to flee from the Trance attack's wrath and was consumed by a third flash of emerald which burst forth from within her. Reina's hazelnut eyes widened as she witnessed the attack in awe. "What on Gaia was that?" Reina cried out loud to no-one in particular. Captain Steiner marched across to beside the throne, closely surveyed the current attack and smiled with recognition. "I believe that's the Third Stellar Circle technique, if I'm not mistaken there are around five of them". Unknown to Reina though, her father had actually mastered the Fifth Stellar Circle before she'd even been born.

Quina was swatted backwards by the powerful explosions but hastily recovered, braced to resume combat. Her nemesis swiftly flitted inwards at her and threw a brutal barrage of blows. Suddenly, Marcus came to an abrupt halt- the lustrous aura evaporated- and he buckled down onto his knees. Quina blithely cavorted around the arena floor- eased by the factuality that Marcus was no longer a threat. She rushed inwards; intent on relieving herself of the heavy burden- grappled with the grubby thief, won with ease- and pitched him onto the debris shrouded square, beyond the battle perimeters.

The gong was pounded to declare Quina's triumph and she jacked off the arena floor with a warm feeling of superiority humming around her bulky head. Firion smirked as she swaggered past him; he knew her to be powerful but with lack of celerity and wisdom she was piteous. The announcer stepped back onto the arena and excitedly fumbled through the papyrus sheets before coming to a halt on the correct spot "Ahem, the position in the Final shall be decided between Firion of the Olgan capital and Seth of Lindblum Grand Castle!". The crowds cheered ecstatically whilst Firion pushed off from the wooden beam which had supported him and walked across to the dilapidated arena. He ascended the constricted staircase, elected one of his Mythril Swords which he drew and stood ready for his foe to emerge.

The warrior known as Seth loomed out of a nearby marquee and trudged towards the opposite side of the arena. He was a good-looking young man standing at least five foot eleven inches tall and was equipped with a glossy cutlass. He wore a suitable battle outfit which fastened up to his chin- not far beneath his powder-white hair which draped down in thin flicks. In terms of Add-On equipment he wore a broad Power Belt and a golden ring, holding an attractive red orb.

Garnet leant forward curiously to inspect Seth; he reminded her of a twenty-four year old magician who'd perished thirteen years previously, during the destruction of the Gaian Tree of Life. He possessed a similar build to Kuja; the same blanch skin and his trademark, pearl-white hair, although Seth's was much shorter. 'At least his dress sense isn't as peculiar as Kuja's' Garnet thought as a tear trickled down her soft cheek; the memory of those dark and distant times always caused her to cry. The gong was struck once again and both entrants deliberated the other, each of them estimating their foe's power. Seth held himself with an arrogant demeanour; he smirked at Firion with an air of cockiness that Kuja himself would've cherished.

A perplexing feeling of indignation welled up within Firion and he sprinted forwards toward his readied contestant. Seth swung his cutlass upwards to deflect Firion's Mythril Sword then sliced his along a horizontal trail which terminated in Firion's hip. The Olgan recovered at once and begun parrying each blow dished out by Seth; he leapt overhead his white-haired foe and forcibly booted him on the jaw. Seth was slogged to the side by the clout and staggered back a few meters whilst Firion landed and drew his remaining Mythril Sword. He rushed inwards toward the dazed warrior and swiped both blades at his torso; Seth bypassed the first and dodged underneath the second. He glided his leg across the craggy arena floor, swatted his rivals' leg and flipped upright as Firion collapsed to the floor.

Seth clenched the chance created by Firions opening and torpedoed his cutlass downwards with every intention of stabbing his fellow combatant. But Firion managed to backroll from out of the blades trail, seize both his dropped Mythril Swords and rise to deflect another strike. "Whats the postponement?" Seth asked curiously "I'm astounded that you've not yet committed yourself to Olgan Magic- the likes of which you employed against poor Sheen". Firion sneered and cockily sheathed a Mythril Sword before uttering a final insult. "I don't make a habit of utilizing my skills against puny opponents such as yourself!" he responded haughtily, dressed with a smug smile. "You wouldn't then be chaffed by a short demonstration of my puny abilities?" Seth growled acrimoniously.

"Unveil your worst!".

Seth wasted no more time exchanging harsh comments with the sturdy Olgan; he murmured to the hilt of his cutlass and the blade was instantly hemmed in a refulgent crimson red. Firion acebically raised an eyebrow, "this is it?" he sneered "this is pretty lethargic even for a weakling of your caliber!". His foe shot

a crafty grin across at Firion whose eyes narrowed in curiosity- Seth swung his weapon around in a fatal strike. Firion attempted to evade the torrid steel but

to no accomplishment- he was sheared across the chest leaving behind an uncritical wound which immediately spewed out a line of fire. Firion gasped in bewilderment as the flames scorched his burly chest and faded in a breath of smoke.

Reina focused on the pair and realized what Seth had been planning all along- Firion had a poor defence and his opponent had utilized it to his advantage. Firion backflipped out of Seth's range and hastily re-drew his remaining Mythril Sword- he'd now distinguished the lean combatant as being a formidable opponent. Firion placed both weapons in his right hand and swiped at the lucent cutlass which was smashed out of the wielder's grip; it coiled through the air and crashed to the floor several feet away. Seth pursued his truant weapon whilst Firion closed his eyes to be instantly girdled-once again-by a bright blue energy field. Seth whisked around and to his horror he realized what Firion had accomplished- he'd applied his infamous Olgan abilities once again. His wounded chest and other cuts were healed whilst his muscles steadily grew in size.

Firion fixed Seth with a piercing glare which was almost daring him to launch an attack. Seth rushed forwards, steered his body to the side of a forward punch and dragged his cutlass up to cut Firion across the navel. The mighty Olgan was barely scathed by the onrush and immediately swung his reinforced fist at his foe who buckled to the floor as a result. Seth lay motionless for several seconds before returning back to his feet; blood was steadily flowing from his nose and mouth. Firion tightened his fist and prepared himself to knock the light-headed opponent into an unconscious state. He tugged his muscular arm backwards like a bow and swung it around in a semi circle which terminated against Seth's jaw.

"Instant Knockou-huh?" the announcer screamed blithely whilst surveying the fallen warrior.

A stunning gold light circled Seth before two broad Phoenix Feathers floated downwards from the sky and rejuvenated the unconscious young man. Firion examined Seth in confusion before his attention was drawn to the culprit- Seth's beautiful ring . 'Shit' he thought angrily 'why didn't I see it before?- he's equipped with a blasted Phoenix Ring!'. Seth returned to his feet to smirk at Firion once more- he retrieved his abandoned Cutlass whilst Firion recovered his own two Mythril Swords. They eyed each other furiously and prepared to enter the second part of their heated battle...

* * *

There's one thing I'd like to single out to anyone who doesn't agree that Quina is Female. She can equip Lamias Tiara in the IX game which can ONLY be used by (You Guessed It) Girls!. Anyway, what did you think of this chapter?. What do you think of Seth?. I want you to answer the following questions if you will:1# Is it confusing as to which side the characters are on? E.g. Sheen, Firion, Cronus etc. 2# Is the story easy enough to follow? Or do you sometimes get lost in the sentences?. What do you think of the new title by the way, The Princess: Genesis, is it better than Final Fantasy IX: The Forgotten Continent?...Thanks Dazz.

* * *

Next Chapter- Knight Vs Huntress: Lani the Bounty Huntress and Orion the Dark Knight embark on an epic battle for the place in the Finals of The Abunai Tatakau. Lani has defeated Tom to get into this position whilst Orion defeated the bumbling Baku… Who will emerge the victor and earn a place in the Final against Firion and Quina?. 


	12. Knight Vs Huntress

The Princess: Genesis

Chapter Eleven: Knight Vs Huntress

Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy franchise or any of the characters from the video game. However this fanfiction, Reina Tribal, Firion Ignus, Orion the Dark Knight, Sheen, Seth and Cronus Bao-Jun belong to me. These events are set thirteen years after the game.

Seth smirked confidently as Firion raised his twin blades and weaved them through the air in a dashing style. He watched the notable performance calmly whilst the eager crowds applauded and cheered his name in a similar rhythm. "Is this leading anywhere Firion?" he asked scathingly "if not I'll strike you down from where you stand!". Firion continued the bladed performance devoid of evident hesitation until halting comfortably and directing them towards Seth. "Yeah Hobnob, it's leading somewhere..." he snarled before sprinting at his insolent foe "...into your vile gut!". Seth flipped free of Firion's ruthless range and raised his head to pierce the fuming Olgan with a virginal glare.

"Are you going to harm me Sir Firion?" he sneered nastily as he wiped a bead of sweat from his moist forehead. Firion lowered his weapons curiously, knowing that a bitter punch would defeat the snowy haired warrior. "I'll allow you to quietly walk from this arena without further damage" Firion replied wrathfully "on the condition that you abandon whatever twisted plot you're scheming". Seth's face fell gravely as Firion revealed the vast knowledge he possessed.

"H-how do you?- w-what do you mean?" Seth stammered furiously.

Firion smirked cockily having proven himself superior to Seth in every field. "I cannot yet foretell whether you're plotting against the Royal Family, but I sense much hatred and conflict within you" he said as he scraped dried blood from his left knuckles. Seth muttered boldly under his breath before leaping forward and swiping his cutlass at Firion's head. The burly Olgan Crusader dodged the incoming blade and sharply raised his broadsword which Seth somersaulted across and gracefully landed, poised to strike again. They both rushed inwards once more to continue their fervid battle, creating white, violent sparks as their weapons collided noisily. Seth slid his cutlass across the face of Firion's broadsword as they collided a final time and pulled up quickly to score his resolute adversary on the chin. Firion paused for several second before returning to the fray and uppercutting Seth on his lightly-toned stomach- he stood aghast at first before collapsing into a stoned heap.

"Instant Knockout!" the announcer yelled ecstatically as he beckoned for the paramedics to collect Seth from the cold, marble flooring. Firion retrieved his venerated broadsword and exited the arena as the medics eagerly rushed past. He descended the crumbling steps and walked towards the Item Tent to replenish his inferior health.

The sky was growing a mystical black as the announcer returned to the centre of the arena, which was illuminated by a revolutionary lighting system. "The position of third contender in the Sankaku shall be decided between Lani the Bounty Huntress and Orion the Knight!" he happily revealed as the crowds roared in applause- many of the them were leaping up and down to convey their excitement. "A Sankaku?" Reina said nervously to her father, who'd returned to the Royal Box "the competing warrior's blood is always spilt during a Tatakau Sankaku!". The Sankaku was a harsh event, automatically brought into order when three competitors remained for the final round- whoever reigned victorious was awarded with an extended prize of a hundred thousand Gil. Princess Reina remembered the previous Sankaku well. She was nine years of age, Marcus, Amarant and Quina were competing for the hefty bounty, Marcus had been easily tamed and a ferocious bout unfolded between the remnants.

Reina leant forward and concentrated on Lani as she treaded across the boundaries and stepped into the arena- her battle axe was strapped firmly across her back with thick leather belts. There were no signs of dread visible upon her tanned, serene face as she stood at her starting position, unattaching her broad weapon. Following soon after was Orion the Dark Knight, who stopped a few meters from Lani and swung the flail cockily over his shoulder.

The gong was struck immediately, granting Orion with the first move- he sped forward whilst twirling his flail feverishly above him. He swung it at Lani's head but she swiftly shunned beneath the petty strike before backflipping over the outstretched chain and kicking Orion in the process. He stumbled back faintly but returned to the fracas at once to clout Lani across the knees and knock her onto the ground. He brought the flail down in a powerful strike which Lani back rolled away from, gracefully landed and kicked herself high into the air. She gripped the smooth, wooden hilt of her axe with both hands and tossed it at Orion with refined aim. He sneered brashly as he swung the flail in a taunting, circular motion before smashing it into the axe as hard as he possibly could. It sped through the air as a result of the deflection and stabbed into the Vivi statue- the abdomen began to crumble around the deeply embedded axe.

Lani dropped back onto her feet to dodge a frenzy of flail attacks which scarred the arena floor as they were unleashed. She leapt onto the spiked ball as it smashed into the ground for a sixth time, flipped over Orion's head and yanked the axe free of Vivi's statue. Orion rushed at the huntress portraying wrathful annoyance at having been unable to land an appropriate blow. Lani dodged beneath Orion's rash attack, rolled through his legs and pounced upwards to swipe at the Dark Knight's sunken face. Orion raised the small, beautifully embellished shield he possessed to block the assault and parry the strike, he kicked Lani on the skull as she fell back and crashed onto her posterior. Lani returned to her feet without delay, whispered faintly beneath her breath and within an instant a bright, green aura surrounded Orion's legs and sucked him airborne. He was thrown ferociously through the air, unable to resist the sheer strength of the mighty spell.

However, as the powerful wind magic carried Orion towards the arena edge, he pushed out both arms and broke himself free of its almighty grip. He dropped through the air and landed firmly on his feet, several meters apart from Lani. "So you wish to use a little sorcery Miss Lani?" he whispered blithely "I accept! Black Magic is my unmatched speciality". Lani narrowed her eyes curiously and held her axe with a tighter grip in defensive preparation for whatever the crafty Knight was scheming. Orion tossed his flail to the side; it fell to the floor with a stout crash and cracked each individual finger on his right hand.

He held up the same hand and without speaking an incantation, a large fireball materialized before his palm and pelted directly towards the bronzed Bounty Huntress. Lani ran as fast as her limbs would allow, knowing that the inferno was giving chase due to the warm sensation she felt caressing her back. She dived to the side as the spell closed in and breathed a sigh of relief as it hurtled past and evaporated into nothingness. Then, as she returned to her feet she felt excruciating, white-hot flames travel across her back which blasted her down onto her chest- she turned her head angrily to note Orion smirking at her badly wounded back. Driven by pure rage, she pushed back onto her feet, tore at the enemy and begun violently kicking through the air into Orion's face. He grabbed her ankle as she continued to kick repetitively and tossed her backwards- she tucked into a creative sphere and spun through the air before landing, crouched low like a devious, reptilian creature.

She was bright red, soaked in sweat and was breathing very heavily, yet Orion was barely fatigued and didn't have a single wound to show he'd been battling. He lurched forwards and swung his leg at Lani, who was unable to avoid the powerful kick to her chest. She stumbled backwards clutching her broken ribs and before she could lie back, Orion grabbed her by the collar with his left arm and hoisted her into the air. "Aren't you going to show me the famous hunter rage, Miss Lani?" he asked as he steadily tightened his grip on her neck "it'd be such a shame if you forfeited without issuing a challenge".

Lani opened her eyes to glare into Orion's cold, ruthless peepers. "No such luck, I still have one last technique to hit you with" she choked smugly, a smile dressed upon her smooth face.

Powerful gusts of ruby winds wept from the arena floor and took on the form of a gigantic, transparent dragon. It clamped its large jaws around Orion's waist and pulled him into into the skies as he released Lani onto the floor. It tore high into the air whilst circling the arena before plummeting back into the ground at a growing speed. Dust and debris spewed upwards from the deep crater that'd been created by the ultimate attack. The crowds struggled to peer through the tall, thick clouds of dust to witness the damage that'd been caused. As the dust cleared, Orion's tough silhouette could be identified, standing tall with his arms crossed before his chest, Lani and the crowds gasped at once before he walked towards his foe, barely damaged.

"N-no..." Lani stammered aghast "The Ruby Dragon Wind is my ultimate attack!. How could he possibly come back like that, h-he cannot be human!". She collapsed to the ground as a result of the vast energy consumed during her last attack. "Tell me one thing Orion" she groaned as she glared at the Dark Knight with eyes full of pure hatred.

"Very well, I'll listen to your babbling Miss Lani, what is it?"

"W-what did you do to Amarant?" she asked angrily "how may I cure his serious condition?". Orion raised his eyebrows curiously before turning to peer across at Firion, his white eyes filled with suspicion and fury. "Did Firion Ignus speak with you; did he tell you that I, Orion attacked your friend?". Lani glanced nervously at Firion who nodded slightly whilst gripping the cold hilt of his broadsword. 'What the hell is she doing?' he thought furiously 'is Orion the Disciple or isn't he?. She seemed very eager to discover who attacked Amarant when we spoke earlier, have I convinced her thoroughly enough?'. Orion was speaking to her in a peculiar fashion, leaning close and whispering before Lani retrieved her weapon and descended the arena steps, her face dressed with happiness and frustration.

"Hey! What the hell was that about?" Firion yelled as he grabbed onto her arm "is Orion the one we're looking for or not?". She flashed her brown eyes at Firion and decisively said "no, he is innocent". She continued towards the exit as Orion picked up his flail and stepped out of the arena. 'Innocent?' Firion thought angrily as rain began to gently fall from the dark skies 'no way, I can sense the evil oozing forth from within him!'.

Princess Reina watched as Firion stood below her with a face filled with anger. He glanced up and examined her with a look of curiosity whilst scratching his stubble before shaking his head and returning to shelter beneath the Royal Box.

I apologize for the massive delay in production, but since my last update I've revised the prologue and chapter one, perhaps you'd like to check those out?. I'm glad all my reviewers are enjoying the fic so far and I've just got a few questions to answer before I go on to begin writing chapter twelve.

VV Secrets: Yes, everything about Ipsen's life, mostly towards his end is a key to what is going on in Gaia these days. I'm glad you're enjoying each chapter.

IceWolf9: This chapter will probably explain a little more about Seth's loyalties. I'm glad you're enjoying the battles, what did you think of the Orion-Lani battle?.

Next Chapter to Come: The Sankaku- Quina, Firion and Orion battle in the Tatakau Sankaku -a dangerous event which rarely occurs in the Abunai Series- and are pitted against one another. Is Orion truly the dangerous foe that attacked Amarant, is Sheen involved in these events as Firion originally suspected and which part does Seth play?. Above all these Firion still must worry about what Cronus Bao- Jun and the Skulls are planning to do in Alexandria...-This chapter will probably take a while as I have SQA exams to study for.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
